Seasons Change
by TikkiTikkiBird2197
Summary: "Days may speed by but our friendship will last throughout them all. Seasons may change but the time spent together will never fade. Years may pass-and I'll love you even more each day," Please read and review, im not really good at writing summmaries but give it a shot, its really good xx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin or Ally.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**_Ally's P.O.V:_**

The speed of the car made the blur of fall colors blend into a beautiful mixer of November. I sat there staring out the open window, curled up in my seat amazed at how beautiful fall really was. I rested my head on my arm while I took in my new life waiting ahead of me. My step-mom was offered a promotion which of she had to take of course, and that meant picking up and moving ourselves to where she had to work. I had to start living my life and make friends in a totally different place and I admit I was scared. But I knew Mom was up there watching and protecting me. A fresh, chilly breeze hit my face bringing me back to reality to hear my Dad say, "We are almost there Ally-cakes! Brand new neighborhood! Are you excited honey?" I shrugged slowly being careful about what my response would be. I didn't want to tell him that I really wasn't up for moving to a different state and starting all over just for Jessica. I knew he would stress himself out wondering if this was what was really best. So I replied, "Yeah, I can't wait to unpack my stuff in my new room!" I flashed a forced smile and I guess he bought it because I saw his cheery face light up even more, "That's great honey, I'm so excited for you to see the new house." I plugged my earphones and listened to my iPod**(1)** playlist of Taylor Swift**(2)** until I felt the car come to a stop. "Here we are!" my Dad exclaimed. I glanced out the passenger side window to be greeted by a huge, timeless three-story house unlike all the other houses in the neighborhood, this house stood out. I speechlessly stumbled out of the car, removing my earphones and stuffing them in my sweatshirt pocket and stood shocked outside my new home.

"Wow," I uttered. My Dad gave a slight smirk and chuckled while he headed towards the trunk of the car. The house seemed European in an odd way with stone walls, ancient looking windows, and a curving stone pathway to the front door where a middle-age blond named Jessica stood. "Allyson! It's so nice to have you finally here!" she screeched, extending her pale arms to only pull me into a tight embrace. Her chunky ugly necklace scratched my check and I felt myself cringing but I heard my Dad rummaging through the trunk of the car so I unwillingly smiled and replied, "Same here! Uh you look nice Jessica!" She flashed me her million dollar smile and waved her freshly manicured hands, "Oh stop now Allyson you're just saying that". _I simple 'Thank You Ally' would have been great..._I thought as I rolled my eyes. My Dad emerged from the rear of the car with two boxes stacked on top of each other. He stumbled on his own feet almost dropping the boxes. He peeked his head out from the side and gave Jessica an embarrassed smile, "Hello dear, how are you?" She gave him an empathic look and shuffled over in her 5 inch heels, not really able to move in her pencil skirt and tight white blouse. She removed the boxes from his hands and pulled him into a hug while repeatedly pecking his checks with quick little kisses. I felt myself starting to gag, not sure if I was going to keep down my lunch, I cleared my throat "Um well I guess I'll go check out my room then" I said. Jessica turned, seeming to forget I was still there and smiled while flicking her hands as to shoo me off, "Of course sweetheart! This is your house too!" I gladly turned away and heard her giggling as I reached the front door and shivered at the thoughts that can into my mind. I stepped inside and felt my eyes open wide, astonished.

The marble floors gleamed from the bright chandelier that hung above my head. I walked up the spiraling staircase holding on to the cold railing while admiring the portraits and paintings covering the olive colored walls. I passed a few rooms until I reached a door with a couple of boxes labeled 'Ally' in front of the oak door. I assumed this was my room and slowly stepped inside and turned the lights on to see a beautifully spaced and designed bedroom. It was painted white and lavender with a gray 'A' over the bed, there was a bathroom over in the far side of the room, an empty bookshelf and a small balcony towards the front of the room. I opened the balcony doors and overlooked the view of the neighborhood and park a few streets over. I peered over the railing to see Jessica and my Dad kissing in the driveway. I frowned and turned around feeling uncomfortable and like an intruder in an intimate moment. A swift breeze swept through the double doors and I felt the goose bumps start to cover my arms. I glanced around to my bed which was already made with the gray pillows propped properly on the deep purple comforter. It looked welcoming and warm and suddenly I felt exhausted from the long five hour car ride. I hopped on the fluffy bed, laid my head on the soft pillows and stared outside through my open balcony doors to see a beautiful sunset in the sky. The warm orange light covered my floor and walls, it was so gorgeous I didn't want to look away but I felt my eyes begin to become heavy and as I drifted off to sleep I whispered, "Goodnight Mom".

* * *

**(1) I do not own Apple Inc. or Apple products**

**(2) I do not own Taylor Swift or her songs**

**A/N: So I know this chapter is kinda boring, but I promise you it will be better when Austin comes into the story which should be in the next chapter! Please review and I'll update as soon as I can! **

**~ Jazzy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_**Austin's P.O.V:**_

My hands seemed to float across the smooth black and white keys as I played the melody. My head bobbed to the rhythm and my feet hit the floor with a steady beat. As I was about to play the difficult new chord I decided to add in, I felt my heart speed up, anticipating the difficult measure. My eyebrows furrowed together as my fingers come upon the proper keys but deviated and stumbled on the incorrect ones for the seventieth time today. I let out a frustrated breath and slammed my hands down on many random keys in anger, cursing between slams and in return the piano bellowed sonorous noises. I ran my fingers through my hair and rested my elbows on the edge of the keyboard with my head in my hands. _Why can't I get this simple chord? _I grabbed a pencil and started erasing the measure with force. **_RIPPP! _**I closed my eyes in annoyance knowing the paper ripped. I crumbled the music sheet only to toss it in the bin to stay with the other music mistakes. I grabbed a new sheet from the depleting stack of paper and started to write again. "Austinnnnnnnnnnn!" a motherly voice chirped from downstairs causing my hand to slip and make a long pencil mark cross the paper. I grimaced to myself and replied, "Coming Mom!" I closed the lid to the grand piano, patted her surface and sighed, "Sorry Taylor, I'll get it eventually," I walked up to the door, stepped into the hallway glancing behind my shoulder to look at the shiny black piano gleaming in the dim window light and descended down the stairs.

"Okay so the cookies and the biscuits are finished…wait am I missing something? Ugh shoot what was it again?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, squinting her eyes trying to remember the forgotten item. "Ah! The pie!" The frazzled woman muttered to herself. She scrambled around the kitchen almost bumping into the granite island multiple times. She opened the oven and was greeted with a warm burst of heat. She grabbed the pie with an oven mitten and carefully maneuvered over to the island to place it into a pie tin. "Austinnnnnnnnnnnn!" she called over her shoulder. She heard him answer and turned to grab the basket and pie. "Austi-" she began to utter as she whipped around to only bump into her 17 year-old son.

"Oh I'm sorry honey," she chuckled patting my chest. "No problem Mom, uh what did you need?" I responded looking at her flour stained appearance and exhausted expression. "You look like you just hugged the pudgy dough boy," I joked and smirked as she playfully hit my shoulder. "All right, enough. Well I need you to wipe that smirk off your face and replace it with a neighborly smile because I need you to take this basket of pastries and this pie over to the Dawson's house across the street," she instructed, placing the basket and pie tin in my hands. "Are you serious? Mom you know I was in the middle of music session. I have to stop just to deliver some stupid pastries to people we don't even know? Not happening," I pulled an annoyed face and started to hand the basket back when I noticed my Mom's face. She looked hurt and disappointed. "Austin Monica Moon," _Here it comes…_I thought. "I thought I taught you better than that. I have been in this kitchen since morning baking, while you were locked the music room not even bothering to help. I know you are very serious about what you do in there, but you need to slow down and realize what you have in front of you Austin. Now I want you to take this basket over there while I clean the kitchen okay," She said firmly. I looked deeper into her expression, past the face she put on for everyone to see and saw the wrinkles by her eyes, the worry lines on her forehead, and the tiredness in her eyes. She turned away looking like she was holding back tears and suddenly I felt ashamed in myself. I cleared my throat feeling uncomfortable, "Yes Ma'am" I said quietly. She never did ever raise her voice or seem upset with me like this and I started to begin to regret my choice of words. I retreated to the door with my tail between my legs, grabbed my black leather jacket and stepped out into the crisp November air.

As I approached the Dawson's house I felt as I was entering a whole different part of town, the house never really did fit in with the rest. I passed this house every day and now as I pressed the doorbell I thought, _Mom was right, I haven't really been very observant lately. _I shifted my weight from one leg to the other waiting for someone to answer the door. _These Dawson's better be worth my mom getting upset. _I knocked on the door a little more impatiently and rolled my eyes. _Did she even think to check to see if they were home? _I tried to look through the opaque glass on the sides of the door but it was all blurry. I sighed, coming to the conclusion that no one was home and Mom would just send me back later. I turned and started to descend down the stone steps when I heard an almost faintly audible feminine voice question, "Hello?" I sighed and turned my head. I could feel my mouth slowly drop. My eyes only focused on her. Before me stood a beautiful petite brunette with big chocolate-brown puppy eyes that complimented her pale skin perfectly. A smile crept on my face as I turned to face her, scratching the back of my head. I was unsure as to what I would say to this mysterious girl hiding behind the door. She shyly smiled back so I decided to go with something simple enough as, "Hi".

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I updated late, it's the end of the marking period and tests have literally been every day of the week at school. I decided not to put pictures in the story, I want you to use your imaginations(: So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**~Jazzy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_**Ally's P.O.V:**_

"That's one box down," I calculated, "And only…15 more to go." I sighed as I looked around at my room, I felt as if my bedroom was a box factory and I was simply lost within it, completely surrounded by boxes. I unfolded the brown packaging box and tossed it into the pile of the other now flat cardboard boxes to be picked up for trash. I hauled another full box onto my bed and opened the flaps to see the context inside. A smile appeared on my face as I saw my brown leather songwriting book lying atop of the items. My hand ran across the rough texture, flipping the pages with my thumb. I set my book aside and began to remove old photos and trinkets, arranging them where they belonged. Six boxes later I started to feel dizzy and strangely claustrophobic, wanting to take a break from being locked in my room all morning. I walked out into the hallway and halted as I stared at the portrait at the end at the hall. I slowly walked up to the frame to see a picture of Jessica's blindly white wedding dress cascade down her body while her smile was from ear to ear and all her perfectly straight teeth seemed to sparkle. My eyes traveled to my Dad's deep black tuxedo that made him look sharp and well put together. But what really caught me off guard was his expression. His smile seemed genuine and cheery, his cheeks were that Santa Claus red that always made me laugh, and his eyes spoke wonders. They seemed to gleam with happiness, the side of his eyes were crinkled; proof of a true smile, and the way he looked at Jessica matched the way he used to look at…Mom…My mind brought back an old image of another wedding photo. My Mom looked beautiful in her timeless white dress, I remembered as a little girl I always wanted to look like her on my wedding day. My Dad had the same expression he wore now. I frowned, searching for a reason why. _Was he really this happy now? Why can't I just accept that Jessica isn't going anywhere? I never really did have a say._ I didn't know what to think, as I stood there staring blankly at the wedding picture. I could feel the confusion wash over my face as the doorbell rang, pulling me out of my trance. I walked toward the ledge of the hallway and peered over the railing to look at the door, I flinched to respond to the bell but hesitated about what my Dad said before he left for work, "_And if anyone comes to the door don't open it Ally, we've only been here for a few days, we don't know everyone alright?"_ The unknown person knocked again and I made a split decision.

I ran down the stairs and brought my speed to a slow walk, stopping before I reached the door. I slowly cracked the door open and saw a flash of golden blond hair whip by, I quickly uttered, "Hello?" waiting for the answer as I hid behind the crack of the door. Taking me by surprise, the golden hair belonged to a very tall handsome teenage boy who looked my age. He wore a blue V-neck shirt underneath a black leather jacket that matched his blue high tops. His deep brown eyes bore into mine, hypnotizing me. I glanced down at his hands and in them he carried a basket of food in one, and in the other, a pie. I shyly smiled and in return, his smile was contagious and made my smile even wider. "Hi" he replied. "Um you live here right?" I laughed as he corrected himself; "Ha I mean these are for your family, I live across the street" He walked up to the door showing me the basket and pie. I opened the door a little more, feeling a bit more comfortable with him. "Thank you um…" I looked up at him questionably. "Austin" he said transferring the basket to hang on his arm as he held out his hand. "Ally" I replied taking his hand in mine. His hand was soft but strong, and his hand covered mine; they seemed to fit perfectly. I couldn't stop looking in his eyes; they were so welcoming and bright. But then I realized we still were holding hands and quickly let go. "Um would you like to come in?" I asked shyly running my fingers through my hair unsure of what to do next. "Sure thanks," he said comfortably. I opened the door for him to come in and as he passed by a breeze swept inside, blowing his scent towards me. _He smells really good…_ I grinned to myself and shut the door. I turned to see he already took off his shoes and waited for me to lead the way. I led him to the kitchen and removed the food from his hands. "Thank you so much, this looks really good! Did you make it yourself?" I asked. He scratched the back of his head and sheepishly answered, "Actually my Mom made them," I nodded and leaned against the countertop, folding my arms as he stood across the island leaning on the granite counter. "So do you like it here so far?" he asked. I sighed and said, "I guess, I mean it's a beautiful neighborhood and all but I'm just missing my old house," He nodded seeming to understand and continued, "Well I know you will love it here soon enough only because I'm your new neighbor of course," He flashed me a smile and whipped his golden waves away from his eyes. "Oh I'm sure I will, hahaha I mean, I've never had a better neighbor that is kind enough to bring me some delicious pastries," I played along grinning, and saw him smile back. I felt my stomach grumble softly and I secretly glanced at the pie and cookies in guilty desire. I realized I haven't eaten all day and that I'm in desperate need for some food. I suddenly felt someone staring at me and realized it was Austin. I lightly blushed and heard him say, "You're hungry too aren't you?" _How'd he know I was hungry…?_ I embarrassedly nodded and asked, "Well if you're hungry too, would you like some pie?" I suggested gesturing to the pie he just brought. I saw a hungry light flash in his eyes and I took that as a yes so I laughed and turned to the cabinets to grab plates. I hesitated at the cabinet in front of me, unsure if plates were even in this one, but luckily opened to see what I was looking for. I reached for them but my fingers missed the rim by an inch. I stretched my arms and stood on my tippy toes hoping to gain some height. I strained and pushed my hand on the counter, biting my lip, starting to get frustrated. Suddenly a long, muscular arm moved above my head and easily grabbed two plates and brought them down. He smirked and I playfully hit his stomach, unexpectedly feeling his 6-pack. _A 6-pack? Really? My cute neighbor has a 6-pack?_ I stared into his eyes as he handed them to me, trying to figure out why I couldn't look away from them for more than a minute. But the plates didn't make it into my hands because a loud crash brought my mind back to the kitchen. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I said apologetically. "Why are you sorry? It's okay, I should be apologizing, I'm the one who dropped them" he said. We both dropped down to our knees looking the mess of shattered glass. I started to reach for the pieces but Austin's hands grabbed mine, "Careful, its sharp Ally," I looked up and once again saw that deep brown that I was beginning to adore. A strand of my hair fell in front of my eyes, and Austin's eyes shifted to it. His hand reached out and gently moved it behind my ear, dropping his hand down my cheek staring back into my eyes. I felt the blood rush to my face and I knew I was blushing hard. I broke the connection between our eyes and smiled at the ground. "Um I'll go get the broom," I nervously laughed and stood up, brushing off my jeans. I walked out of the kitchen and into the pantry hallway; I opened the pantry door and grabbed the broom lying against the wall. I closed the door and took a deep breath trying to slow down my heart beat. I came back into the kitchen with the broom and dust pan, "Okay I got the bro- Austin are you okay?" I said concerned.

He stood at the island holding his hand, blood dripping from them, and grimaced. I dropped the broom and quickly went over to see Austin's wound. His hand had a deep gash that wouldn't stop bleeding. "I tried to just pick up the big pieces so that you can just sweep the small ones but I guess I wasn't paying attention," he laughed piteously. "Here sit down, I'll go find the first aid kit," I said leading him to the stool next to me. He tried to remove his leather jacket so I helped him remove it and placed it on the counter. I quickly ran upstairs to grab the kit and ran back down. I walked over to him opening the kit and said, "Okay this might hurt but it will clean it out," I informed pulling out the alcohol. He braced himself for the sting as I poured some rubbing alcohol on a gauze. I slowly placed it on his hand and looked up to see his face scrunched in pain. I gave him an apologetic look and he painfully smiled back. I wrapped a clean gauze around his hand and pinned it, "There! Feel better Austin?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled, "Yeah thank you Nurse," he winked at me and grinned. I laughed back and asked, "So would you like a cookie for being so brave?" I teased. "Why not?" he said rising up from the stool and ran to the basket.

For the rest of the afternoon we sat on the kitchen floor, laughing and got to know each other more. The more time I spent getting to know Austin, the more I forgot about everything; the move, Jessica, it just all went away and I felt really happy. "Are you serious? You actually walked up to him and said that?" I said beginning to cry from laughing uncontrollably. "Yeah, you should have seen the look on his face!" he choked out laughing. We sat there on the floor trying to compose ourselves and trying to catch our breaths. Eventually he looked up at the clock and sighed. "Ah man, I've got to get back home Ally," I glanced up from the floor at the clock to see that it was 4:30pm. He stood up and brushed himself off then extended his hand down to me. I gladly took it and he pulled me up without strain. I looked up at him; he easily was 5ft 7in while I was still 5ft 5in _with_ my heels on. We walked to the front door and I waited for him to put his shoes and jacket on. I opened the door and stepped back as he walked out on the stone porch, "Bye Austin, please thank your family for the cookies and pie," I placed my hands in my back pockets and smiled. "I will, and thanks for the um-" he held up his injured hand and chuckled. "Bye Alls," he whispered quietly and gave me smile and turned to go down the stone steps. I slowly closed the door and slide down the wood, sitting against the oak door. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes and thought,_ Maybe this place isn't so bad after all…_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, again I'm so sorry for updating late! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! **

**~Jazzy xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you so much to Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally, queenc1, and others who reviewed! Im glad you enjoyed it and thank you for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**_Ally's P.O.V:_**

_Wednesday, November 14, 2012_  
_Dear Mom,_  
_ So I finally finished unpacking everything! I can finally walk around my room without bumping into boxes! I'm still getting used to remembering where things are, but other that we are fully unpacked and officially living here. Dad opened his new store at the mall and ever since he has business has been booming and he's just been so happy lately…Oh and Jessica, don't worry, she's still the nauseatingly peppy person who simply insists I perform at her boss's wedding. She knows I have stage fright but she said and I quote, "Oh Ally, you'll grow out of it! You have such a lovely voice that needs to be heard!" Oh please, Jessica just wants to impress her boss and using me is just another step in her plan. But she's been busy lately because of her promotion I was telling you about and Dad keeps warning me not to pester her "very important work". I mean I'm sure it is but I wouldn't want to bug her anyways, we have nothing in common to possibly talk about._

I glanced up from my writing and looked across the street to a certain blonde's house. I looked in through his large open bedroom window that seemed more like two huge glass doors than windows. I smiled as I saw the blond sitting on his bed strumming his guitar, bopping his head to the unknown rhythm while avidly singing along.

_Oh and I almost forgot to tell you…I met a guy named Austin that lives across from us and he's so sweet and funny, and yes cute but right now I feel we are getting to know each other as friends…We actually have things in common and he's so easy to talk to and his eyes just remind me of eyes I've seen before but I couldn't pinpoint it, I mean all your life you go seeing eyes everyday but when you need to match them up…_

I frowned and as if I would find the answer, looked back over to Austin's place only to find him gone from my sight. I inhaled deeply closing my eyes as a wave of November air tumbled by. I pulled my light blue fall knitted sweater down my arms but not before the goose bumps crept up.

_It's getting colder here Mom and I remember when I was little you used to tell me when it gets colder that's when the real dreams and life changing stories happen. I just know you would have loved it here Mom and I wish you were here with us...I love and miss you._  
_Love Forever and Always,_  
_~ Ally xx_

I sighed sadly and gently shut my songwriting book. I set it aside and curled up in my comfy chair on the balcony and looked out beyond at the scenery. It was late in the afternoon and as I looked out everyone was living there normal lives. A little boy was playing in the leaves in his front yard, throwing them in the air while his little sister was trying to do the same, glancing over furtively and mimicking his actions. A mother was settling her fussy baby in a car seat while trying to hold her cell phone between her shoulder and cheek, talking loudly into the phone but shhhing the baby as if it would understand. But my eyes traveled over to the only place that wasn't particularly occupied. I glanced back into my bedroom to look at the clock that read 6:15pm deciding if I should go or not. Making up my mind, I moved back inside my room to open my closet door. I walked inside and put on my blue jeans, long brown leather boots and knitted hat. I took a quick look in my full length mirror and made a mental note to thank Auntie Grace for convincing me to get light brown highlights mixed in with my curly mousy chocolate brown hair. I quietly stepped into the hallway and started for the stairs, but I stopped as soon as I heard a voice through the wide crack of an open door next to me. I peered in and saw Jessica sitting at her desk, feverishly pecking away at her laptop. Her glasses slide down her nose and she only broke her connection with the keys, only to push them back up. She had her phone beside her and spoke loudly to it. She swiveled around in her chair and suddenly shot up standing with the phone clenched in her long manicured hands. I quickly moved out of sight and pressed my back against the wall in the hallway, squeezing my eyes shut and holding my breath not excepting her to get up from her work. "I wanted that done yesterday Nicole, yesterday!" She yelled firmly pacing the room coming closer and closer to the door with every pace. "If you screw this up, you screw it up for all of us and that's just- no…stop NO Nicole you listen to me! I want those papers on my desk by tomorrow morning and if they aren't you better hope and pray we won't be fired." And with that she angrily hung up and quickly fixed her bun. She bustled back to her seat and resumed her typing, pushing her glasses up when necessary. I slowly moved back to the crack and peeked in to make sure she wasn't facing the door and quickly hopped by to gently run down the stairs and swiftly opened the front door but when I stepped outside into the bitterly cold air, I carefully shut the door tightly behind me before I set off towards the sidewalk.

It felt refreshing to actually get out and just explore the new environment around me. The bright red, orange, yellow, and brown leaves scrapped the pavement and when a car drove by they danced in the air and mixed together to float back down. I passed the house with the brother and sister playing in their front yard. The young boy was now riding his bike up and down the driveway while the little girl sat on the curb, scrunching her face and pouting her mouth. I stopped and cautiously approached her, "Are you okay?" Her bright blue eyes made their way to my brown ones and she bounced up, unfazed at how I was a complete stranger and pointed her stubby little fingers over to her brother. "Max won't share! I want to ride the bike too!" She pounded her small feet; her vibrant red curls bounced with her and tears looked like they would spill out at any second. An idea abruptly came to me and smirked to myself knowing this would work. I inhaled sharply and clutched my hat, getting her blue eyes to intently watch me. "Oh my gosh, that's terrible!" I said dramatically to the empty space next to her. She looked over to her side, confused and looked back to me unsure of what was happening. "Well what can I do to help you your highness?" I said bending down to converse with the imaginary royalty. "What happened?" the little girl questioned. "Well why Princess May Belle needs help finding her tiara! She's seems to have lost it and needs help finding it! Will you help us?" I asked poking her jacket as she smiled. "Of course!" she giggled and bounded around the yard searching eagerly. I ran around with her for a few minutes until finally she "found" the tiara and presented it to the Princess. "She says thank you! Did ya hear her?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Now I've got to go now but thank you for helping my friend May Belle find her tiara! If you want she can stay with you," Her face looked surprised and I took that as a yes when she gave me a huge hug, jumping up and down. "What's your name? My name is Junie! I can spell it! See! J-U-N-I-E." she recited. "Wow great job Junie! My name is Ally," I bent down to shake her hand and I turned to cross the street but looked over my shoulder to see a beaming Junie, waving cheerfully while holding out her little hand cupped around the air next to her, "holding" Princess May Belle's invisible hand. "Bye Ally!" she shouted. I waved back and felt pleased with myself as I crossed the road. After a few blocks of walking I finally arrived; the park was vacant and the swings jingled and blew in the wind. I took a deep breath and my nose was greeted with a fresh, piney smell. I moved further in the park, the leaves crunching under my feet and sat over at the trunk of a maple tree. I tilted my head back against the tree and ran my hands through the grass. I the serenity of the emptiness was peaceful and I closed my eyes and hummed a quiet tune as the cool breeze blew. Unexpectedly, moments later, the light that shone through my eyelids, became darker and as I realized something was blocking the light, a familiar voice spoke, "You know you have a beautiful voice,"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 4 and im pretty sure you know who the familiar voice is...hahaha. I hope you liked the new character Junie! I think she is just too adorable. Since I get off school early next week on Wednesday due to Thanksgiving, i'll try to update early! But if I can't, expect the next chapter to be up Friday night or Saturday afternoon. PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE, it motivates me to write more! Thank you to all who have and i'll be back soon! **

**~ Jazzy xx**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, this is just an author's note!**

**I suggest listening to Crazy 4 U by R5 before reading the next chapter. It only takes a second to search up on Youtube but yeah I feel it will make the very beginning of the chapter a better experience because you heard the song. **

**I'll update soon! Keep reviewing I love it! **

**~ Jazzy xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter 5 is here! So I kinda over-dramatized my Author's Note a bit. You don't really need to listen to the song, the story will still make sense. I just wanted you to listen(: **

**Last chapter I got a review from a guest named Emma and your idea is lovely but I'm trying to have Ally kinda not really like Jessica when really she just doesn't want to accept the fact her Dad has moved on from her Mom's death, but thank you for the suggestion!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**_Austin's P.O.V:_**

_I played it safe, _

_I kept my foot up on the brake,_

_ I never really took a chance in life,_

_ And didn't live for today._

_ Oh girl, and then I met you._

_Opened my eyes to something new._

_ You know you set me free like no one else,_

_And got me actin' a fool,_

_Don't you know changed my life,_

_ Girl cause now I'm livin'_

_ And it feels so right, yeahh._

_You got my heart beat pumpin' _

_And it's going insane,_

_ You got me jumpin' outta aeroplanes,_

_ And that's why, whyyy_

_ I'm crazy it's true,_

_ Crazy 4 U._

I smiled to myself, surprised at how I suddenly had the ability to write lyrics to my song. I always wrote my songs without them because I couldn't find the right words but now it seemed so simple. My fingers felt sore and needed a break so I walked over to my desk to drink from the half-filled Aquafina water bottle. The water was cool and refreshing to my dry throat after two hours of practicing. I was finishing off the last few swigs when I happened to quickly glance outside my window. I started to look away but did a double take and choked on my water; spilling the rest on my shirt in the process and my eyes fluttered back. Across the street on her large balcony, sat Ally; scribbling something in that mysterious book of hers. I could tell she was in deep thought as her tiny hands zoomed across the paper and bit her lower lip. I smiled at how immersed she was in her writing that as soon as a breeze hit her, her hair blew back from her face, snapping her back into reality and adjusted her sweater. I found myself moving closer and closer to the window the longer I stared but got confused when I saw a mixture of sadness and remembrance in her delicate features. Suddenly she got up and entered into her room leaving her book behind on the chair. I waited for her to come back; knowing she never likes to leave her book out of her sight, but unexpectedly she didn't come back. I frowned but then saw a slender figure slip through the front door and secretively close it. I grinned knowing Ally was sneaking out once I saw her quickly walking along her driveway and didn't slow her pace until she was a few houses down. I narrowed my eyes while smirking, wondering what Ally was sneaking out for at about 6:15pm by herself. "Hey Mom," I yelled downstairs over my shoulder, "I'm going out; I'll be back soon okay?" I waited for her response, twisting the water cap on tightly. "Yeah honey I guess so, but be back by 10pm!" she answered. I quickly changed my wet shirt into a dry white v-neck and pulled on a deep orange sweatshirt. I grabbed my black high tops and adjusted my snapback to face backwards. I ran downstairs and heard my Mom pester me again as I reached the door, "10 o clock Austin!" I looked over to see her sitting in the living room on her favorite reading chair, reading _The Casual Vacancy by J.K._ _Rowling_. Her eyes never left the paper and her thin wired reading glasses were placed low on her nose. "Don't be late," she redressed flipping the page. "I got it okay," I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind me.

I reached the mail box and searched around for any sign of Ally. I started in the direction she went and walked along the sidewalk. A gust of cold wind somehow drifted through my sweatshirt and chilled my bones. I scowled, sticking my hands in my pockets; shielding them from the bitter air. I never really liked fall, I was more of a summer person; always loving the sun, the warm temperatures and bright colors. But now the leaves are dark while brittle, the sun is hidden behind the murky clouds, and the temperature, well it's not friendly. I rounded the corner and heard giggling emanating from a house a few yards down. There I saw Ally running around the yard with Junie; the little 4-year-old girl with the fiery red hair I usually see around the neighborhood playing with her toys. I smiled as I watched Junie and Ally play around and laugh. Ally's smile was contagious to not only Junie but me. She looked down at Junie with happiness; a happiness that told me she was lonely and was glad to have someone to hang out with. Junie looked up at her with admiration and a spark in her eyes; smiling from ear to ear with her small teeth. A few minutes later, Ally left and started for the sidewalk, causing me to follow a safe distance behind. Soon I started to get an idea of where Ally was going and smirked. _She snuck out to go to the park? _I laughed to myself and pulled my phone out to text Dez,

**_Hey Dez, meet me at the park in 10 mins._**

A few seconds later my phone buzzed as I reached the entrance to the park.

**_The park? Why? I mean I love you Austin but the park really isn't a place for a first date…_**

I rolled my eyes; my red headed friend always said the most random things and no one really understood his logic.

**_Dez, it's not a date okay. Just meet me here and bring Trish with you. _**

I shoved my phone in my jean pocket and entered the park. It was empty of all human activity except for a couple of people scattered around. I walked farther in and finally saw a certain brunette sitting under a maple tree. I smiled and slowly approached her; trying not to crunch the leaves under my shoes. The closer I got to her, the more I heard a faint hum that was getting louder and louder. The humming was coming from Ally; it was surprisingly strong but sweetly feminine that pleased my ears. I was amazed she didn't see me by now but realized her eyes her shut as I stood before her. "You know you have a beautiful voice," I smirked mischievously as her eyes flew open in alarm and she pressed against the tree in fear. But soon the fear in her big brown doe eyes faded and was replaced with anger. "Austin!" she shouted. "What are you doing?!" She said bringing herself up to stand. "Why would you scare me like that?" she questioned further, stepping dangerously closer and closer to me. I looked down at her since she was a head shorter than me and she looked up at me, trying to pull a tough face. I pressed my lips together trying to suppress a laugh but failed as I burst into laughter. Her eyes narrowed, "You think this is funny? You really scared me!" she screamed louder, poking hard at my chest. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine, "Okay, I'm sorry I snuck up on you, and I'll try not to do it again," I dramatically fluttered my eyes like a girl and pursed my lips in imitation hoping she'd laugh. Fortunately her tough exterior was quickly slipping and she tried to fight back a smile; I messed around with her further and poked her side causing her to cringe and finally laugh. "Funny Austin," she said pushing me away. We talked about our week as we walked toward the hammocks that hung from the trees on the east side of the park. The hammock thing started off from someone bringing their own to having four or five being left for the use of anyone who wanted to. I laid on one of the hammocks so that my face was facing the ground and Ally crawled under it facing me. I smiled through the strings and hung my hands off the sides, using them to gently swing myself. "But seriously, you have a great voice. I haven't heard you sing before," I said continuing our conversation. She shrugged, moving the grass under her shoulder. "I um have stage fright and really don't like singing in front of anyone," she confessed while swatting my guitar pick necklace that hung through the strings, like a cat would if it were playing with a string toy. "You have to sing for me sometime, you know I love music Ally, I wouldn't judge you" I told her. "Promise?" Her brown eyes met mine with a certain trust in them; I brought my eyes to hers, looking her straight in the eyes that I have begun to really admire and held my pinky out to her below. "Promise," She smiled wide taking her small pinky and wrapped it around mine, squeezing it tightly. My phone buzzed and I, unwillingly, unwrapped my finger from Ally's and looked at the message.

**_Hey Austin its Dez, Trish and I are waiting at the swings._**

"Who is it?" Ally said staring at me. "You want to go to the swings now?" I asked, completely ignoring her question. "Only if you answer my question," she said raising her eyebrows. "I can't tell you, but I can show you," She sighed and rolled away from underneath me then pushed the hammock from the side so that I fell off and landed on the ground with a thud. I turned my head to see her laughing, "Hahaha that's for scaring me!" I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the ground. "Nice one," I said sarcastically extending my hand to lift her up. She took it still laughing and smiled facing me. "Gotcha Austin, just admit it!" My eyes traveled to her curled hair; leaves were tangled in it and her hat. I chuckled and started picking them from her head. My fingers ran through strands of her ombre hair with every leaf I removed. _Why is her hair so soft? _I looked back at her face as I untangled the last leaf, her cheeks were flushed with a vibrant pink and she looked down at her feet. "You got me," I responded quietly gliding my hand down her face. Suddenly she looked back up and laughed, "Race you to the swings!" She set off running, leaving me there stunned. I shook my head and ran after her smiling. She beat me there by a few seconds and stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw Dez and Trish waiting there. "Surprise!" I said running up to stand next to her. I could feel Ally slowly retreat to hide behind my arm, I quickly whispered to her, "It's okay, they're my friends, I want you to meet them," I gave her an encouraging smile and luckily she gave me a hesitant smile back and moved forward to greet them. "Hi I'm Trish," the short, curly-haired Latino girl walked up to Ally with a warm smile. Ally shook her hand and listened as Trish continued, "And this is-" she started until Dez interrupted. "Um Trish, yeah I can introduce myself thank you!" he informed her extending his arm in front of her, pushing her aside. "Really? I wasn't sure if you were even capable of that. That's Dez the awkward one," she retorted glaring at him. Ally laughed at Trish's response and smiled. _Okay…things aren't going as bad as I thought they would…_ I thought."And I'm Ally, I just moved here, nice to meet you both," Ally greeted. I stepped forward smiling, "I was thinking that you were getting a little lonely with just me around, so I thought you'd like some more company. Mostly umm… _girl _company," I said gesturing to Trish. Ally and Trish both gave each other knowing looks and smirked. "I get it, you and Dez want some guy time without me bugging you," Trish said turning away, dragging Ally over to the swings. "Thanks Trish," I said. "Wait I don't get it, why did you introduce Ally to Trish?" Dez questioned. I looked at him in disbelief. "Dude, weren't you just here a second ago?" I said trying to make sense of his randomness. "Yeah I was but there was a ladybug in the grass flipped upside down so I was debating if I was going to help it but when Trish turned away she stepped on it and-" I tuned Dez's babbling out and glanced over to check on Ally. I smiled as I saw her sitting on the swing next to Trish laughing and conversing with her as if they had been friends for a long time. "Anyway I brought a basketball, you ready for me to beat you?" Dez challenged, raising his eyebrows in determination while twirling the basketball on his finger. "Oh you are on," I said knocking it off and dribbling it to the court.

"Wanna go again Austin?" Dez panted, doubled over trying to catch his breath. We played three games, twice by ourselves (I beat Dez both times) and once with the girls (Ally and I just beat Dez and Trish). "Dez! There's no point in playing again! You can't even manage to pass the ball to me! We lost because of you smart one!" Trish yelled cocking her hip and holding the ball underneath her arm. I laughed and looked around the park trying to slow my breath; the environment was now black and the park lights lit the court and the pathway to the entrance. My heart started to speed up knowing what happened so I retrieved my phone from the bench and looked at my phone. I saw the time and the 5 missed calls from my Mom and sadly they confirmed my worries. I closed my eyes, knowing I was in so much trouble when I got home. "Guys it's almost 11, I'm dead when I get back," I saw all their faces drop. I eyed Ally and saw her eyes grow larger with every passing second. I sighed, "Dez, take Trish home. Ally, I'll walk you home," Dez nodded in agreement. "Thank you guys for making me feel welcome, I can't wait to hang out with you both again," Ally said. Trish shook her head, "No problem Ally, we had a great time! And let's all hope we will even be able to hang out after our parents get us," We all said goodbye and started off in directions to go home. Ally was walking- no wait, more like _speed walking, _along the sidewalk making it harder for me to match her pace. "So I'm guessing you haven't snuck out before or done anything that's considered bad?" I said mischievously still trying to catch up to her. "Um not really," she said rounding the corner near Junie's house. "You know, that was a really nice thing you did back there for Junie, I could tell she really did like you," I continued trying to calm her down, seeing the worry etched in her face. "Thanks, I really liked her too, she's so sweet," she said turning her head to me smiling. "And I'm flattered you followed me Austin," she said smirking. I gently pushed her while she laughed, not really sure what to say seeing that I really did follow her. After a few minutes of speed walking, Ally broke into a run once she saw our houses. We stood, gasping for air in the middle of the street between our houses and looked at each other. "Thanks again Austin, it was fun meeting Trish and Dez. I had so much fun," I smiled down at her and replied, "It's no problem Ally, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," She returned the smile and looked up. The stars covered the sky like silver glitter spread across dark black velvet. The moon was full and the light reflected off her face. I continued to stare at her eliminated features until she unexpectedly stepped forward and wrapped her small arms around my neck; standing on her tippy toes, hugging me tightly. I opened my eyes wide in shock but then wrapped my arms around her small waist and buried my face in her curled hair, breathing in her scent. She smelled like sweet berries and it was a delightful smell unlike some girls who just liked to drench themselves in perfume. We broke apart and even then in the moonlight I could see her blushing. "Good luck," I said. "Same to you," she sighed. We waved goodbye and turned towards our houses. As I reached my front door, I gripped the doorknob tightly, took a deep breath and stepped inside waiting for the worst to be over.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5! I apologize in advance if there are any errors, I'll fix them. I worked all night to try to update for you guys. Thank you to all who reviewed, keep it up!**

**~ Jazzy xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin or Ally.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**_Ally's P.O.V:_**

_Thursday, November 29, 2012_

_Dear Mom, _

_It's Day 16 of my grounding sentence and all I have done in those 16 days, was sleep, eat, go to the bathroom, eat, and sleep again only to repeat the same process the next day. I've never had a reason to be punished before and I'm beyond bored. The night I came back from the park with Austin was the best night I've had in a long time. And by the time I reached my house with Austin; I didn't want him to leave but we knew both of us were in immense trouble and had to deal with it by ourselves…_

*Flashback*

I took a deep breath before opening the door, afraid of what kind of emotions were brewing behind it. I poked my head through the crack and slowly crept through. I softly shut the door and peered through the darkness. _So far so good… _I noiselessly removed my boots and started to tip-toe through the dark space that engulfed around me. I moved cautiously, waving my hands at arm's length in front of me to prevent myself from bumping into something; my clumsiness always came at the wrong time but with the addition of not being able to see, now was the worst time to slip-up. My fingers brushed over the cool steel stair railing, and sent a cold sensation through my fingertips. I tightly clutched the banister and used my other hand to feel for the wooden steps. Unfortunately, my socks against the smooth wood floorboards did not work in my advantage. My knee thumped against the step, causing a loud thud to resonate through the house. I bit my lip and grimaced; fighting back a painful shout. I started to crawl my way up the spiraling staircase until a bright light flicked on in the kitchen. "Allyson," a stern voice summoned. I unwillingly pushed myself off the steps and limped to stand in between the entrance of the kitchen and foyer. I squinted; blinded from the white light, and waited for my eyes to adjust. My eyesight soon cleared to view the marble island in the middle of the kitchen, and behind it stood a fuming Jessica whose face was flushed pale with anger. My Dad stood next to her with his bulky arms crossed across his chest; mute and not looking from his feet. "Come here please," Jessica demanded motioning for me to stand across the island. I wanted to run, to slink back into the darkness and retreat to my room but my legs moved on my own, betraying me, to come to a halt before island. Jessica was still dressed in her gray and black work clothes and her tight bun was twisted securely in place with a hair tie, seemingly trying to preserve her strict look. "Where in the world have you been?" she spat out at me. I looked down at my hands, twirling them, trying to distract myself. "I want to know what was going through your mind when you left without notice and didn't even bother to call." Jessica spoke. I continued to pretend to be interested in my hands until she said very loudly, "Look at me when I speak to you and answer the question Allyson!" I raised my head and my eyes got wide; even Dad shuffled uncomfortably in his position. Jessica always kept her self-composure and her perky attitude at full height; rarely ever did she raise her voice or seem upset around us, her job was an exception where she had to be firm; but nothing like this, not dictatorial. I started to feel anger rise up inside my chest, like a growing hatred that's been looming hidden inside me. _Why does she think she can talk to me like this and expect me to just stand here and take it? _ "It's Ally," I looked into her eyes with a ferocious glare, in return she looked taken aback while raising her eyebrows. She leaned back against the counter crossing her arms to match my Dad's position, "Well I don't care what you want to be called, you're grounded. Did you even think of how your father and I would react?" _Take deep breathes Ally… _"I was at the park with Austin Moon and a few other friends of mine. We lost track of time and when we realized it was almost 11 we all rushed home," I said through my gritted teeth. "Austin Moon? The one who lives across the street? Allyson, you can't go wandering around the neighborhood in the evening with people we haven't even met. We just moved here and you're suddenly sneaking out with a boy? What could have possibly possessed you to this?" She said pushing off from the counter to walk up to the island, pointing her acrylic nails at me, emphasizing "possessed" like it was a diseased word. "Nothing "possessed" me Jessica! Why are you suddenly taking an interest in what I do anyway? I wanted to get out of the house and go do something! Not be trapped inside while you yell at your business partner on the phone all day!" I expressed brashly also moving to the island so that our faces were a foot away, neither of us wanting to back down from our glares. The tension in the kitchen was dangerously escalating, and I probably looked a mess; playing basketball for an hour, running around the neighborhood to get home, plus the leaves and grass in my hair didn't help. Jessica's usual energetic face seemed strangely different in the luminous kitchen light; wrinkles appeared on her face where I never noticed them before, her eyes had an angry flare but masked behind that I saw a quick flash of concern and worry that left as quickly as it came. "You can talk to me about this when you stop being so selfish. This promotion was best for the family; I thought you were mature enough to understand that," Jessica said looking down at me with a look of disappointment lowering her tone. "Why aren't you listening to me?" I said in frustration narrowing my eyes and searching her face for some indication of why I was being ignored. "I'm sorry I snuck out without permission but do you really not see why I did? You're not my Mom anyway so stop trying so hard," Jessica's face hardened to cover all emotion and stared at me. As soon as the words left my mouth I felt an ovewhelming sense on gulit and wanted to take them back. I looked helplessly to my Dad for so kind of assistance, "Dad?" His face had lost all the cheeriness it once contained; he was troubled and seemed to be arguing with himself internally but the uneasiness was written all over his face. After moment of silence, he sighed sadly and softly said, "Ally go to your room," My face fell in disbelief; I moved my head to try to meet his eyes but he moved his head, avoiding my eyes. "Dad I'm sorry I left but-" I said quietly before he cut me off. "Allyson just go!" he shouted in a louder tone I never heard him take before. My eyes widened and I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes, ready to spill over like a buildup that's ready to overflow. I was embarrassed he raised his voice at me. I was embarrassed he chose Jessica over his own daughter. But mostly, I was embarrassed that he couldn't even look me in the eyes like we were total strangers. I slowly turned, giving up on both of them, and hobbled up the stairs and down the hallway to reach my room. I shut the door firmly behind me and shivered at the temperature in my bedroom. I forgot to close my balcony doors before I left for the park so the fresh late November air flew into my room and circulated around into every corner and object, leaving behind a cool atmosphere. I collapsed on my bed to finally let myself release the accumulation of oppressed emotions over the years, through my tears. I never really liked to cry, especially in front of anyone; I felt too vulnerable and naïve, but now the flow of tears just couldn't stop. I muffled my sobs with my pillow and took deep breaths. The silvery-white moonlight poured through the open double doors and glowed and eluminated all around the room. I opened my eyes and looked at the night; the notable moon was high in the sky with the tiny stars surrounding it. My breathing slowed down as the night sky transported me back to a childhood memory; when I was younger, whenever the moon and stars where out, my Mom would always guide me to the window and gesture to the sky and say, "I love you more than the moon will ever love the stars," Little things always reminded me of her, but remembering only lasts for so long. I was slowly forgetting even how she talked and smiled, only to remember with the help of home videotapes and pictures. I realized I finally stopped crying so I silently crawled into bed and stared out the window; hoping the moon and stars will comfort me enough to have me fall asleep.

*End of Flashback*

_After that night, I haven't spoken much to Jessica or Dad except for a little conversation here and there. I don't know where I got the courage to stand up to Jessica like that, but I can tell she didn't like it. So now I'm still locked inside just like before I snuck out. But I'm glad I did Mom, Austin did the sweetest thing, he got some of his friends and introduced them to me while we were at the park. I guess he noticed I was lonely and just need some extra company. Trish and Dez were the funniest thing! Trish is this short, black curly-haired, Latino girl who was so relatable and truthful, we couldn't stop talking and laughing; it felt as if we knew each other since forever. Dez is this really tall, red-haired, unusual guy…hahaha it's kind of hard to describe Dez but he's so creative and carefree it's laughable. Austin and I managed to still communicate with each other without our phones and I think we've developed a pretty good way…_

I stopped writing and looked up at Austin's house; I smiled as I saw him sitting before his window holding up a large notepad with thick sharpie writing,

**Happy Birthday Alls ;) **

I laughed and quickly jumped from my bed to grab my notepad and sharpie to write,

**Ah you remembered! Thanks Austin :) **

I shuffled over to my balcony to hold up my sign, my knee still hurt but I didn't want to tell Jessica or Dad so I just wrapped my knee myself with a bandage. After a second of writing he held his back up.

**Sorry I couldn't get you anything,**

He frowned for emphasize and I shook my head at his comment and wrote back,

**You didn't need to get me anything!**

I saw Austin roll his eyes and wave hands. He quickly wrote his message and held it up cheekily smirking,

**But I wanted to… ;)**

I laughed at how annoying he was and smiled. "Allyson, lunch," Jessica's voice came from downstairs and I frowned. _The Queen has summoned me… _I rolled my eyes and wrote back to Austin with an apologetic face,

**Lunch :(**

He nodded understandably and rested the back of his head on the side of the window sill and kicked back his feet, relaxing seeing there was nothing else for him to do. I sighed and secretively hide my notepad under the cushions of my chair on the balcony, I didn't want Jessica finding it and banning me from talking to Austin. She didn't know him and didn't know what a great friend he's been since I came here. Before I went downstairs, I momentarily went back to my songwriting book to finish up my entry.

_Sorry Mom I have to go. I miss you so much…_

_Love Forever and Always,_

_~ Ally xx_

"Allyson!" Jessica growled impatiently. "I'm coming," I shouted back shutting my songbook and stuffing it under my pillow. _Day 16 of lunch with the Queen begins…_

* * *

**A/N: So chapter 6 is here! I'm pretty upset because this is not one of my best chapters, but please review and share this story around! And fun fact for any of you noticed, Laura Marano's real birthday is on November 29! So I just felt the need to make it Ally's in the story :) Thank you so much to all who reviewed and talk to you next week! Keep reviewing!**

**P.S. If you love One Direction as much as I do, follow me on twitter at Jazzy_Taiwo1D because it's a personal/fangirl twitter and if you don't want One Direction stuff on your timeline I suggest not following me... ;)**

**~ Jazzy xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Chapter 7:

_Ally's P.O.V._

_"Lines Allyson, I want lines!" _Jessica's words echoed in my head as I pushed the roaring vacuum across the living room carpet. "I'll show you lines," I muttered through my clenched teeth. As part of my punishment I also had to clean more around the house; sweep/mop the floors, wash the dishes, do the laundry, and worst of all clean the bathrooms. I shuddered at the thought and continued on trying to vacuum "correctly". Jessica came downstairs a half an hour ago to check on me after I said I finished and scoffed at my "terrible job of cleaning". She wanted me to create lines without crossing them, if that was even possible. She removed the vacuum from my hands and started showing me her technic. Now I tried to match her example for the fourth time this morning and my disheveled appearance proved I was tired. I turned off the vacuum and leaned against the handle to rest. I blow cold air on my face and wiped the stray hairs away from my forehead. I examined my fourth try and felt satisfied as I admired the fresh lines across the floor. A loud growl emerged from my stomach and I realized I haven't eaten all morning. I rewound the cord and set the vacuum aside against the wall just in case my lines weren't up to Jessica's standards. I staggered over to the bathroom at the end of the hall and flipped the switch to lighten the room. The burnt light blue walls met my eyes first as I approached the sink. I inspected myself in the mirror and laughed; my loose side-braid was now astray and unkempt in many areas. I unraveled my braid to release my very curly hair. I sighed and bent over to tousle my hair slightly to loosen the curls and whipped my head back. _Much better. _I smiled and twisted both faucet handles inward to trigger the luke-warm water to stream out. I pumped soap and washed my hands, leaving them moisturized and smelling like cucumbers. My stomach moaned again as if urging me to feed its desire for food. "Alright, alright I'm going," I shushed. I exited the bathroom and worked my way to the pantry. My eyes rested upon a box of microwavable kettle-corn popcorn. I licked my lips and grabbed the box, rushing to the kitchen to put the bag in the microwave and hurriedly pushing the popcorn button. I impatiently tapped my toes waiting for the time to run out, leaning against the counter. The time beeped and I excitedly pushed off from the granite and flung open the microwave door. I ripped open the bag releasing a warm puff of steam then dropped it as a yell from upstairs traveled to the kitchen, "Allyson, come here please!" Popcorn and hot kernels sprinkled all across the floor and my lips pressed together tightly and I took a deep breath through my nose. I shook my head as I bent down to begin picking up the popcorn; I studied them to determine if it was still edible I mean, I did just clean the floors. But unfortunately little specks of dust and hairs were stuck to the snack food. I sadly threw the infected pieces away but lightened up when I saw a one last piece of kettle-corn stuck to the bottom of the bag. I grabbed it and smiled to myself, _At least I still have one! _"Allyson!" I jumped and ironically the last piece dropped to the floor, mocking me with all its deliciousness. _Nice Ally…_ "What?" I yelled back. I heard the sound of footsteps pound against the wood stairs increase until Jessica turned the corner to face me with an irritated expression. "Allyson, didn't you hear me calling you?" She had her laptop balanced on her right hand, her now empty plate on the other and her Bluetooth plugged into her ear; her all-business no play exterior never really matched her annoyingly sprightly personality. "Yeah I did, I was just cleaning something up. What's wrong?" I wasn't really interested in what she had to say; there still was some uncomfortable tension between us, seeing we never really talked about that night I got grounded. She set her laptop on the island and walked over to the sink to place her plate inside to wash it. "Well I called you because I need you to go over to the Moon's house and invite them over for dinner on Saturday," My head shot up in shock, uncertain of what I just heard. "Um what?" I said in astonishment. She opened the dishwasher and put the dish on the rack, "Come now Allyson, you heard me." I rolled my eyes, "But why?" I said still not catching on. "Well I was cleaning the windows yesterday and I happened to look across the street to see Austin at his window holding up signs I'm guessing to you…" She gave me an "I knew what you were doing and you can't fool me" look and dried her hands on the green hand towel. "I figured if you and Austin seem to know each other so well, it's only reasonable for your father and I too as well," I felt my face burn from embarrassment and I cleared my throat, "Okay I'll go now then," I doubtfully backed away towards the door, still skeptical if she was fooling around with me for vengeance. "If they agree tell them 6 o clock will be just fine if it works for them," She said turning away from me, taking her laptop and clambering back up the stairs. I grinned and moved to the closet to grab my Uggs; stuffing my gray leggings inside them, careful not to shift my knee wrap for my sprained leg and adjusted my pink knit sweater so it didn't hang off my shoulder. I tried to tame my voluminous hair but it refused to be subdued so the best I could get it to was a beachy wave style. I finally gave up and started for the front door, "I'll be back!" I yelled over my shoulder.

The air was now reaching its chilly December temperature, the grass tips were sprinkled with frost and the animals scurried across the lawn in search for food to stock up for the winter. I quickly crossed the street and approached the Moon's house. The driveway was paved smoothly and extended far back to the house; the house was large and looked more modern then my house would ever be. The white framed windows were large and the house was painted a dark russet. I reached the porch and pressed the button to ring the doorbell. I patiently rocked back and forth on my feet until I saw someone peer through the glass on the side of the door. The door opened and a small middle-aged woman with short bobby blond hair greeted me with a wide smile. "Hello! May I help you?" I smiled back, moving a fallen strand of hair from my face and replied, "Hi I'm Ally Dawson from across the street. My family and I just moved in," I gestured to my house behind me and saw a wave of comprehension wash over her petite face. "Oh hello Ally! Come in, come in! It's freezing out there!" She withdrew back and motioned for me to step in, beckoning and flourishing her hands. I quickly proceeded inward and shut the door behind me. I turned around and took in my surroundings; the Moon's house was definitely more warm and welcoming than my spacious, unnaturally clean house. Pictures frames of all sizes covered the gray walls and wafting from the kitchen came a pleasant smell of delicious home cooking. I glanced back at Mrs. Moon and noticed she was studying me intently with a knowing smile that parents always seemed to have when they know something you don't on her face. "Are you the Ally that Austin is always talks about?" I blushed and awkwardly tucked my hair behind my ear. _Austin talks about me?_ I laughed uneasily and shrugged not knowing what to say. "Well I can see why he does, you're very pretty Ally," she said still smiling. She reminded me a whole lot of Austin; always smiling that bright smile, always showing off a carefree and welcoming personality. The only thing that set them apart was the height difference. Just like me she was very short and petite in her frame; I bet Austin towered over her as he did me. "Thank you Mrs. Moon," She waved her hand, as if to brush off the gesture and said, "Call me Mimi, Ally," She leaned against the stair banister, "So what do you need honey?" My eyes widen in remembrance for what I actually came for. "Oh! My family was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner Saturday night?" Mimi's face lightened up with delight, "Well of course! We would love to! The rest of the family is flying in Friday so we'll just bring them along as well! What time is convenient for you and your family?" "6pm is when Jessica said she had time off," She nodded and replied, "That works just fine with us," **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **The smoke detector flashed a bright red on the wall, causing the crystals on the chandelier to reflect red. Mimi ran from the foyer into the kitchen, swerving around the island very flustered, she swung down the oven door when a cloud of black smoke emerged from within in it and rolled to the ceiling. She opened a nearby cabinet and grabbed an oven mitt and bent over to remove a now burnt casserole. Mimi held it a safe distance away from herself and carefully moved to the sink to drop the tin in. She waved her hands to fan away the smoke and coughed to clear her lungs. "Is everything okay?" I rushed over to the kitchen as well and watched her worriedly. "Oh it's alright dear; I'm just surprised all this noise didn't wake Austin yet!" She shook her head dissatisfied and looked up at the ceiling with a displeased look. "I've tried waking him five times already but he won't budge! Maybe he'll wake up if it's you, do you mind?" I shook my head. "He's room is up the stairs and on the right," She pointed toward the stairs but was pre-occupied trying to stop the smoke detector from beeping by opening the windows. I nodded and left the smoggy kitchen to climb the stairs; as I worked my way up I admired the pictures of Austin and his family pinned to the walls. A picture of Austin with his Dad and Mimi caught my eye and I assumed the other four teens in the picture were Austin's siblings. They looked exactly like him and I wondered why I never heard Austin talk about them before. I moved on and smiled as I saw a cute baby picture of Austin with over-sized sunglasses and a pink guitar. I reached the top of the stairs and made a sharp right turn as Mimi instructed and almost ran into a large door. I soundlessly turned the knob and peeked my head inside.

Austin's room was surprisingly clean, expect for the pile of crumbled papers near the large piano in the far corner of the room. It was spacious and painted medium blue, the curtains were closed but a dim streak of light peeked through the material to create a dim lighting within the room. I looked at the lumpy figure underneath a thick comforter on the bed and smirked. I tip-toed over to the edge of his bed and carefully moved aside the blanket. My eyes widen as I discovered he was shirtless but jumped when he suddenly snored very loud. He looked so peaceful as he slept, I really didn't want to wake him. To be honest I actually wanted to know what he was dreaming about that made him look that serene. Regretfully I gently rocked him, "Austin," I whispered. He still noisily snored on and didn't stir. "Austin," I said more aggressively, roughly shoving him. He groaned and rolled around on his back, still not opening his eyes. I was starting to get as frustrated as Mimi and yelled, "Aust-" But was cut off when I felt strong muscular arms wrap around my waist and pull me down to pin me against the mattress. "Good morning Alls," Austin said with his deep morning voice. He placed his arm across my waist to confine me as he laid stomach down on the other side of me. He moved himself so that he used his left arm to hold himself up to down on me. I squirmed underneath his firm arm for a few seconds then gave up in exhaustion then replied, "How did you know it was me?" He flashed me a smile and said mysteriously, "I just knew," His harmonica necklace hung from his neck and rested on my sweater due to the close proximity. "Plus I smelt popcorn and my Mom hates popcorn so," I laughed and ruffled his already messy bedhead hair, "Hey Moon, it's not very safe to wear your necklace to bed you know," He flipped and shook his golden blond hair, "Yes Mom, I'll make sure I remove all items before going to sleep," He winked and I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed his bare shoulder. "Your hair looks cute," He head gestured to my hair and immediately my cheeks turned a rosy pink. _How does he do that?_ "Thanks Austin, now let me go," He sighed and removed his arm and I sat up on the bed looking around. "Is that your piano?" I said pointing toward to glistening black grand piano. He flipped over on his back and stuck his hands behind his head on his pillow and closed his eyes nodding. "Mhm her name is Taylor," I shook my head at the thought of him naming his piano and pushed off the bed to limp over towards the piano seat, while noticing Austin peeking at me with one eye. The lid was already open to reveal a long row of shiny black and white keys. I grinned and skimmed my fingers across their cool surface. I started to softly hum a melody while my fingers rested on the keys. But my fingers managed to move on their own and started playing a song and its chords. I went into my own element; my humming increasing in volume and soon I began to actually sing lyrics that I had wrote in my songwriting book just two days ago. I sensed the other side of the piano bench strain and creak from a newly added weight but surprisingly I kept playing and singing, somehow not scared at how I was performing in front of another person. As I played the last chord I released a long exhale and looked up at Austin sitting next to me, waiting for his response. He raised his eyebrows and speechlessly shook his head, "Ally you're amazing, I can't believe you don't want people to hear that! Did you write those lyrics yourself?" I flushed and nodded, now looking down at the keys. He frowned at nothing in particular then suddenly started playing a tune. "Improvise," he instructed. I gave him a nervous look but he nodded earnestly, letting me know he wouldn't judge. I closed my eyes and sang along to Austin's song suddenly smiling once I opened my eyes to see Austin rocking along with the music while he played, grinning his childlike smile.

"Break down the walls," We harmonized at the end and turned to smile at each other. "Ally, can I ask you something?" He said unexpectedly with a serious look. "What's wrong?" I said frowning. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Would you be my songwriter? I mean, I can't write song lyrics for my life and you can't perform in front anyone, we are a perfect match, together we could seriously get somewhere," I looked into his brown hazel eyes and realized he was right, I needed Austin just as much as he needed me. "No," I declined with a glare. "Wait wha-" I couldn't keep my straight face for much longer and saw Austin starting to catch on, smirking mischievously. I burst into laughter and he started to tickle my side, "Is that a yes?" I laughed and squirmed, trying to stop Austin but instead I burst out laughing, "Austin stop!" He pretended he didn't hear me, "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, what was that Alls?" He smiled deviously and I was near tears and now silent laughed. I managed to breath out, "Yes!" Causing Austin to stop and smile widely, "Yes! Thank you Ally!" He pulled me in for a tight hug against his bare skin. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent and hearing his steady heartbeat. I felt his warm breath on my neck that sent a shiver down my spine. Still in his arms I remembered and mentioned, "Oh and I can't wait to see your family on Saturday for dinner at my house," His strong arms tensed around me and heart-rate seemed to speed up. "What?" I moved my head to look up at him, "On Saturday your family is coming over to have dinner at my house," His eyes got wide and he clenched his jaw. "Austin?" I said worried. "Oh no," he said groaning and looked away, his eyes lost somewhere in past memories.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 7 is here! So guys I hope you enjoy this chapter but I can't update every week now, it's too busy and I want more time for each chapter. So it may be like 2 weeks until I update again but keep reviewing! Thanks to all who have! **

**~ Jazzy xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. If I did, this story would be a movie by now.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

_Austin's P.O.V_

_How the heck do you even tie a tie? _My fingers tinkered with the satin material, stumbling whenever they looped the wrong length through or flipped the incorrect piece over another. I've been standing in front of my full length mirror, trying to properly tie my tie for this dinner at Ally's house, for about 10 minutes now. _The Dawson's have no idea what they got themselves into… _My Dad and siblings arrived at the airport two days ago and since then the house has been in nonstop motion and the noise level certainly hasn't ceased. Having a large family wasn't really a problem for me growing up; we all were really close due to all of us loving music so much. As we grew up, my three siblings; Asher, Anthony, and Amber (And Aaron but he was sort of our manger), and our close family friend, Artie, started a band called A5. We played plenty of gigs back in Colorado, singing for the pleasure of it. But all that changed when I was approached after one of our shows by a business man with a firm hand shake. His deep voice offered me a record deal that his eyes told me would not come again anytime soon. Of course I was thrilled to have the offer; a record deal with Starr Records was something all singers dreamed of. My parents told me I should do what I thought was best, but my siblings thought otherwise. I easily could see through their fake smiles plastered on their faces whenever I asked them if I should sign. They would always reply back with quick, rehearsed answers with an uncomfortable silence that followed. But I knew if I wanted to break away from our small Colorado town and become a real performer, I had to dial those 10 digits and accept the offer. Amber, Artie, and Aaron took the news pretty well; Amber was always the glue to the band; keeping us boys in check if we got out of hand. Aaron didn't seem to mind much; being the youngest of us Moons he just wanted me to be happy with whatever I chose. And Artie…well Artie was just a loveable, humorous guy that was happy for anyone. Asher and Anthony were another story; Anthony didn't really like the idea at first but now he's getting used to me being on my own doing what I really love. I can't say the same for Asher. Asher being the oldest of all of us really wanted A5 to work out and to make it big together. I haven't had a single conversation with Asher without it ending with arguing or yelling since I decided to leave. I can tell he still hasn't forgiven me for ruining the family. I can feel the bitterness in his words towards me and he can't even look me in the eyes properly without a flash of anger raging over his hazel brown eyes. I don't blame him though, I was selfish and rash in my decision but I couldn't not take it; and he knows it. But I know he's trying to be less tense around me, I'm his little brother, his flesh and blood. Holidays always brought the rest of my family out to Washington seeing that I had to move closer to California. Mom came with me and Dad stayed with Asher, Anthony, Amber, and Aaron in Colorado. I knew it was hard for Mom to move away from the rest of her family for so long but she kept a strong face around me. This family is so dysfunctional I have no idea how this dinner is going to turn out tonight. After fiddling around with my tie for five more minutes, I groaned loudly and rolled my eyes as I finally gave up; plopping down on the edge of my bed and falling back with my face in my hands in defeat. A crude knock on my door brought me out of my weariness. "Come in," I called out, not bothering to move from my position. I heard the door open and a burst of noise from the rest of the house gushed through as the person walked into my room. "Hey uh Mom sent me up here to tell you we leave in five minutes," I raised my head a bit to see Asher leaning against the closed door with his hands stuffed in his navy jean pockets, his facial expression emotionless. Asher was the only one out of the five of us that looked exactly like me but older. His golden hair fell into his hazel brown eyes and he was a few inches taller than me for a 21 year old. He dressed in his light blue button up shirt with a plaid pattern tie. I groaned again at how even Asher could manage to tie his tie probably without any help. His eyes flickered down to my untied strings and he smirked mischievously, "You having trouble?" I narrowed my eyes and spit back, "What does it look like?" I pushed off my bed and walked back over to my mirror and proceeded to try again with a determined look. Asher stood there watching as I struggled then finally let out a loud sigh and rolled his eyes. "Let me show you," He roughly grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me towards him. I searched his face as he was focused on the tie; he lost all his composure and looked like the older brother I used to know before all the family drama happened. I missed Ash and the rest of the family; I missed having the chaos and noise all around me. Now only the sound was of my Mom calling my name that rung through the large empty house. Suddenly the tugging on my tie stopped and I glanced down to find it tied perfectly. I smiled widely and turned to face the mirror again. My fingers ran down the length of tie; slightly adjusting it around my collar. "Thanks Ash, I was really struggling man," I said smiling and retracting my arm, ready to grip his hand and pull him in for a "dude" hug when he unexpectedly turned and exited my room, muttering under his breath, "Whatever," My smile slowly slid off my face and my arm dropped back down by my side. _Will he ever forgive me? _I shook my head turning back to the mirror one last time to quickly fix my hair and straighten my red dress shirt. "Austin we have to leave!" my Mom screamed. I took a deep breath and smiled uneasily. _Maybe this dinner won't be as bad as I'm thinking… _

I ran down the stairs to be greeted by pleasant smells from the kitchen and many voices circulating around the house. I leaned against the stair banister and observed my surroundings. Mom was scurrying all around, weaving through or around people, carrying different plates of foods and shouting commands at different family members. My older brother Anthony was at the mirror by the staircase carefully combing back his brown with special concentration and smoothing his large eyebrows. The 18 year old was the only one from my siblings that had brown hair. We always joked that he was a modern day Elvis because he always had the aura to him; along with his great hair and his lazy half closed eyelids yet somehow his hazel eyes shown through with his bright side smile. I shook my head as he undid a few of his buttons and popped the collar of his white shirt. My eyes shifted over to the living room to see my older sister Amber fuzzing over my little brother Aaron. Her hazel eyes were fixed on him; trying to find a misplaced hair or hanging thread. She blew at her front blond bangs as it fell into her face. Her gray dress fit her 19 year old body as it swayed while she circled around Aaron licking her fingers and trying to wipe his mouth. I stifled a laugh as Aaron scrunched his face and tried to escape from Amber's hands. "Amber get off!" For a 15 year old, Aaron was a little genius; managing the band and still having time to be a teenager. As soon as Amber moved from something else other than his brown and blond highlighted hair, he proceeded to quickly shake or mess it up only to have her fix it right back to the way it was. "Mike! No, honey that's not how you cover the lasagna," My Mom frantically swatted away at my Dad's hands and he rapidly put them up in surrender and kissed her cheek. She smiled and patted his chest only to go back to gathering the food. Chuckling at my Mom's strive to have everything "perfect", my Dad maneuvered his way to the living room to sit down next to Asher who was tiredly flipping through channels of repeats and infomercials. My Dad groaned as he sat down and wriggled to find the perfect spot. Once he did he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "Alright everyone, let's go!" His eyes flicked open at the sound of my Mom's loud announcement. "Here we go," he murmured as he advanced off the couch and towards the door where Mom already was. "Austin dear go put on your jacket," Mom instructed me. "Yeah, Austin dear don't forget your jacket!" Aaron mimicked in a false imitation of Mom. I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked the back of his head. "Hey I just fixed his hair!" Amber protested slapping my hands and swiftly turned back to a groaning Aaron. "Anthony how many times must you comb your hair, it looks fine honey," Mom said grabbing the comb out of Anthony's hands and pinching his ear to drag him to the coat closet. "Ow ow ow! Okay Mom I'm going!" he said trying to gently shoo off her fingers. I smiled as I pulled my leather jacket over my shoulder. "Okay everybody have everything?" My Mom turned and looked around hastily just to double check. "Honey we are good okay, let's just go before we're late," My Dad planted a soft kiss on her forehead to calm her down and opened the front door to bring in a prickly cold gust of mid-December.

We rapidly hustled over to the Dawson's front steps and I rang the doorbell. A few moments passed by and I could have swore I heard a shrill Mrs. Dawson yell through the stone walls, "Allyson the door!" Just as my fingers started to feel the harsh coldness, the door flung opened and I was being pushed from behind into the warmth of the Dawson's before I could even comprehend my surroundings. Mrs. Dawson ran down the stairs and frantically offered to gather our coats and ushered us to the family room. Once my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the house, I finally saw Ally smiling widely at the sight of my large family. Her brunette hair with the blonde ends was its usual bouncy curl and was left to cascade down over her shoulders. Her dark red shirt and black jeans hugged her curves and fit her petite statue perfectly. The small gold belt around her waist was braided and her gold flats shone against the marble floors. I smiled back at her but felt a cold stare burn a hole through the back of my head. Asher brushed pushed me and stood next to Ally and I. His menacing eyes flickered from me to Ally then back to me again and a devilish smirk curled on his face. "I'm Asher, and who must you be?" he said as charmingly as he could and extending his hand towards her. "Ally," she replied back with a growing pink blush on her cheeks and taking his hand and shaking it. "Pretty name," he remarked evilly while winking. My eyes narrowed pretending to be mentally shooting laser at him through my eyes. Ally opened her mouth to reply but Mrs. Dawson cut her off and beckoned her to the kitchen. Ally gave us an apologetic smile and departed to the kitchen. I glanced at Asher who still stared at Ally as she made her way to Mrs. Dawson with a smirk on his face. "Dude she's 17," I said with an annoyed air. "I know. Kind of how I know it ticked you off," he said nonchalantly moving away from me. But he stopped right before my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Tonight should be fun," He pushed forward, knocking my shoulder while passing with a wicked smile on his mouth. I rolled my eyes in irritation and took a deep breath while saying my prayers; _Dear God let this night go well…_

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Chapter 8! As I said before Im going to be taking my time updating from now on so im not so stressed to update every Friday, so just keep checking back to see if I uploaded! I hope you like this chapter, it was really fun to write about Ross' real family and make them my own in my story! Thanks to all you reviewed, favorited, and followed. And to my silent readers, thank you for reading :) Review review review! **

**~ Jazzy xx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do no own Austin & Ally *sighh***

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

**_Austin's P.O.V:_**

"Alright everyone, dinner is ready! Follow me to the dining room!" Mrs. Dawson announced leading us all towards the large room; gesturing her slender arms to the stretched mahogany table. The table was set for 10; four seats on each side and one chair on either end. Grey place mats sat on the surface and the lights above the table reflected off the pallid plates. The aroma of hot food placed on the table whirled around the space; pleasing my nose with different scents of herbs and spices. As everyone started to take a seat at different spots, I noticed Ally already seated on the opposite side of the table and motioned for me to sit in the chair next to hers. I gave her a head nod for acknowledgement and moved to meet her. Unfortunately I didn't reach the other side fast enough; Amber unexpectedly dragged her chair out just before I could cross and Aaron wanted to know where I was sitting so he could follow. I looked back across the table expecting to see the chair empty, but instead Asher filled the space and watched me with a cruel glint to his eyes. Ally gave me an apologetic look and sympathetically shrugged her shoulders. I simply smiled back letting her know was okay and it wasn't her fault; it was Asher's… Amber patted the wooden seat next to her and pulled it out for me. I walked back around and took my seat next to her, muttering under my breath, "Thanks Amber," I narrowed at eyes directly across the table as I sank down into my chair; partly because Asher was whispering unknown words in Ally's ear causing her to lightly blush and laugh. He smirked satisfactorily at her reaction then his eyes flicked to me; hazel eyes converting dark before turning back to converse again. I felt Amber's eyes carefully search my face; seeming to sense my stiffness. She glanced over to Asher and Ally then knowingly returned to me. Eventually her stare weakened and returned back to eating and conversing with Anthony who sat on the end of the table next to her. _What is he whispering? _I tried to discreetly read his lips but he kept turning his head occasionally, sending the un-deciphered words in the other direction. After a while I got tired of trying and started talking to Aaron across the table. I sincerely tried to listen to Aaron talk about how he's trying to figure out how his skyrocket was supposed to work, but my mind subconsciously kept wandering back to Asher who purposefully was flirting with Ally. _What is he trying to pull? She probably isn't interested in him anyway so why is he trying? _I attempted to ignore Asher's obnoxiously loud remarks about his new guitars and how he plays a Warbler on the TV show Glee**(1)**. I suppressed an eye roll when I heard him say he'll make a CD mix of some of the songs he's been working on; but when he proceeded to boast about how he might be able to get her on set to meet some of the cast, I scoffed in my fist and reached for my water mumbling, "Ehem bullshit" while I cleared my throat to be able to drink. Apparently Asher caught wind of my smart remark and I felt his intense eyes burn at my face and his jaw became rigid. I smirked to myself as I drank but a sharp and fast pain shot up my leg then spread around my muscle; throbbing and prickling like millions of tiny needles piercing my skin. I gagged and choked on my water; coughing as my eyes watered and my throat burned. I sadly got the whole table's attention; worry and confusion etched in their faces. Amber awkwardly laughed and started patting my back, "Slow down there Austin the waters not going anywhere, ha ha ha…" I breathed through my nose, clumsily smiling and nodding; giving them the indication I was okay and they all turned back to the conversations and food. Amber was still quietly laughing and smiling while leaning in to me as I grabbed a napkin and dabbed my jeans dry of spilt water; speaking through her teeth "Austin tone it down, you're making yourself look stupid," I kept up our fake friendly conversation and shook my head; "smiling" while tossing my napkin on the side of my plate and replying back with an overly chipper tone "Well you tell that to Asher Amber because I'm about to -" My sentence was interrupted by Mr. Moon addressing me with a cheery smile as he leaned with his arms resting on the edge of the table, "So Austin, your Dad tells me you're an singer! Tell me, what's it like recording for Jimmy Starr? Ally's been teaching his youngest son the violin at the store; he's a big-shot producer! You must be amazing," he nodded his head intently, encouraging me to address the matter. I looked around unprepared at his sudden inquiry; Amber nudged me reassuringly while Asher's face drained of color. I felt like politely shrugging off Mr. Dawson's comment, but it was Ally's face that caught me. Her face lite up at the remark and she sincerely seemed interested in what my reply would be. She gently smiled as I responded, "Yeah working with Starr is really cool, and he gets to know you personally so it's easier to understand each other," Mr. Dawson already looked engrossed in the conversion; he seemed like a really happy guy and I knew where Ally got her blissful personality. "But your Mother was telling me how you were in a band with your siblings? Did you want to become a solo artist?" Mrs. Dawson questioned. I felt my heart speed up a bit at her question. "Yeah Austin, why don't you tell Mrs. Dawson how you stabbed your family in the back?"

By now all eyes and ears were tuned and set on Asher and I; all minds wondering what I would say. "Asher Jay Moon! Now I know you're not going to say one more word!" Mom's face was beat red with embarrassment and her eyes pierced at her eldest son's face with anger. But Asher's eyes were locked with mine; I knew Mom's words didn't even register in his head. I knew he wasn't backing down this time. I knew that whatever had to be said, needed to be said now despite the location. "No Mom, I want to know what Asher is always furious about." I matched Asher's intensity and stared back. "Austin-" Dad started to warn but Asher interrupted, laughing maliciously at my sudden braveness, "Well for starters you think you're a big star now just because you have a record deal with Jimmy Starr! You left the band –your family for some stupid contract!" I felt my face flood red with anger as Asher's voice elevated louder and louder. "I want to leave but I had to! I missed you guys but the opportunity wasn't something that could be shrugged off! Let it go Ash!" "Let it go?" He chuckled piteously, shaking his head but abruptly turned dark again. "How can I let it go when you tore this family apart? When you took yourself, your record deal and Mom and created a new life! How can I forget the feeling of betrayal from my own brother? You've strained this family more than you will ever know Austin! You're too wound up in your pop star life to notice what's even happening within your family! Did you know that Aaron was being bullied at school and needed someone to go to? That someone was you! You're supposed to be there for us just as we are for you but no, Aaron probably didn't tell you because he knew Austin has an album to release on time!" he shouted at full volume. He took a couple breathes before continuing, "I'm not mad at you for chasing your dream, I'm pissed off at you for throwing everything we had away for yourself! You've missed birthdays, graduations, and memories you can't get back! We all promised to make it big. Together Austin, together! After you left we all tried to move on without you, but it all fell to pieces! The band broke up and all moved on doing our own thing; all still having that little thought in the back of our minds that you would forget about Starr Records and come home to your family! I know I'm not the only who feels this way, whether they show it or not they still have that anger towards you eating away at their stomach but they swallow it down because you're their family and we are there for you. But God forbid Austin try and return some of that devotion. You don't seem like a brother anymore, you're a stranger that I don't like talking to. I don't know who you are anymore!" He finished his loud speech with a brash bang on the table. By now he was standing up; his hands on the table and body leaning forward towards me. The tension in the room was so thick it was suffocating not only for me but for everyone else. I looked away from Asher, though his eyes stayed on me, and read my siblings faces; Amber's chest rose and fell deeply as she never looked away from her lap; hiding her face from me. Rocky's eyes met mine but backed down as he quietly lowered his head. My Mom's eyes determinedly stayed fixed on my Dad; somehow seeking comfort from him being there. My Dad's elbows were placed on the table and his eyes covered by his hands that were over his forehead but hiding his face. He moved his left hand to his mouth and stared back at my Mom; sensing her gaze. Aaron suddenly became entranced in played with his napkin; a crease forming on his forehead and a frown positioned on his mouth. My heart sank at their expressions; they knew Asher spoke some truth, maybe all the truth. He finally said what everyone was thinking but they were embarrassed at the timing; to have their family exposed as dysfunctional. I glanced at Ally's parents; their faces proved my suspicion. They seemed out of placed and hesitant but didn't dare say a word. It wasn't their place to intervene into something that has been brewing for years. And Ally…I didn't dare risk look at Ally. I didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes or want this blow out to ruin our friendship. But I could feel her stare, she wanted me to look at her but I couldn't. Instead I slowly rose out of my chair then exited the dining room. My feet seemed to move on their own but I definitely wasn't thinking; I was going through motions. I still heard nothing as gripped the front doorknob, waiting for some sign of protest; an objection of me walking out. Still silence filled our lungs preventing anyone with the power of speech. I took a deep breath and flung the door open to enter the frigid December night.

My breathing sped up as I closed the door very loudly and forcibly behind me. I ran my fingers through my hair while pacing back and forth on the stone porch. I let out a frustrated sigh, burying my face in my hands. The wind was bitterly cold; rapidly blowing my hair in all directions, but I didn't care. I was hot; hot with anger and rage towards Asher and the real truth. I shook my head sadly reflecting on the previous argument, the words still swirling around in my head. The look of repulsion marked on Ash's face, the embarrassment shamefully plastered on my Mom's, my Dad's disappointed composure, and my siblings eyes refusing to rest on mine. I let everyone down because I wanted to be happy. I let my family be sacrificed for my dream. I missed all the good times back home when I was locked away recording or partying with friends. I can never have those memories. All those guaranteed memories suddenly lost once I decided to leave... I squeezed my eyes tightly; fingers still entangled in my waves, and mentally cursed myself for all this hurt I caused my family. "You know it's not healthy for you to be out here without a jacket," I didn't open my eyes yet I know it was Asher that stood behind me, leaning against the outside doorframe. I didn't answer him back, words still buzzed around and replayed repeatedly that I couldn't open my mouth. I felt him shift and come to stand next to me as I still sat on the porch steps. He uncomfortably fussed with his tie then stuffed his hands into his pockets, awkwardly rocking back and forth from his heel to his toes. He seemed way more relaxed and calm than when he looked like he was ready to pop a vein back inside. He silently sank down next to me and softly sighed. I opened my eyes once I realized he's not leaving until he gets what he wants off his chest. He bit his lip before started, "The stars aren't out tonight," he said disappointedly. He turned to me looking for a reaction but I gave him none as I stared blankly ahead at my house; my large empty house. "Look Austin," he took a large inhale before proceeding. "I didn't mean those things I said back there-" I shook my head sadly, fingers still combing through my hair as a stress reliever. "Asher don't lie. You meant it. Every word..." i trailed off. " I guess all those words after all those years just came tumbling out and I couldn't stop," Asher shifted to face me. "Austin look at me please," I reluctantly turned to him and locked eyes. His eyes were hazel again; losing all the bitterness and hate they usually had. He didn't look like the angry-at-the-world 21 year old, his face resembled the night I boarded the plane; sad. "I know we can't fix years worth of anger over one night and one talk, but we need to try," I gently nodded for him to continue. "I've been so angry since you left; angry at the world, the family. I always seem to blame it on you for breaking the family apart but I think it was me all along who created the tension. I just didn't want you to go, you're my little brother Austin. I just, I guess I was..." he struggled to find the words but I stopped his train of thought. "I'm sorry," I choked out. "I haven't been there. And when I say that I know I was there physically but not there. My stomach hurts at how Aaron needed me but I wasn't there when he needed his brother. I feel like a terrible son for causing problems between Mom and Dad; they couldn't stop smiling and hugging each other after you and everyone else flew in. I've kept them apart for so long; yeah we all visit on holidays and everything but a marriage shouldn't be put through that separation because of...me," My chest tightened and I felt my eyes sting. I looked up to the dark sky with frustration, shaking my head in disappointment towards myself. "Maybe we should all go back home," Asher's eyes grew large as he frantically shook his head. "Austin are you insane? You can't leave! Believe it or not this is where you belong and where you dream is! You have friends and family that support you; even me. I want you to stay, I just want you to be present more. You're my brother, and I love you okay?" I turned my head slowly to met his. He gave me a genuine smile and glanced around. "It's really windy tonight," he said very randomly. But i didn't look away from him as he said this. "Even though the stars aren't out to give us hope, the wind is here to blow away the past and to start the future; the wind is new beginnings," I smiled at this- at Asher, and nudged him. "Since when did you become Shakespeare**(2)**?" I laughed at him as he laughed back. "I didn't, Ally told me at dinner," he gave me a knowing smirk, "Ally's cool, you have some really great friends Austin. Don't mess anything up," he said raising an eyebrow at me. "I know," I said smiling as the wind swirled around us. We sat on the stone steps talking about our lives and laughing like real brothers until Amber came to check to see if we killed each other. Her reaction to our friendliness produced a loud laugh from Ash and I. Before we headed back inside to explain ourselves, I glanced back over my shoulder at my house. The wind blew the bare branches around and hit the side of the house; tossing the snow off the roof, as if it was blowing away all hostility and waiting for us to bring in the affection. The snow glimmered from the light shining through the door crack of the Dawson's front door and as I started to shut the door behind me, the light receded to a sliver of yellow light. I felt Asher squeeze my shoulder; reminding me we still had Mom and Dad to deal with, but his eyes told me we'd face them together. _Asher's back._ I thought smiling. _Asher's back._

* * *

**(1): I do not own Glee or any of their characters.**

**(2): I do not own Shakespeare or any of his work.**

**A/N: IM BACKKK! So that was a long chapter! Haha I hope you liked it and that it wasn't too dramatic. But seriously I've been dying to tell you guys that RAINI TWEETED ME ON NEW YEARS DAY! I was flipping out, I mean what a great way to start the New Year! I can't wait for Girlfriends and Girl Friend to air on Sunday, I hope you all will be watching. I've also been reading different fanfics and I read one that had some elements that were strangely...familiar. So what I'm trying to say is that this is my story and to kindly not copyright because its stupid and therefore makes you idiotic :) Anyway... Please review, favorite, and follow! Thank you to all who have so far and to my silent readers, thank you for reading ;) Chapter 10 is coming soon maybe after my birthday *cough cough February 5 cough* so keeping checking back! **

**~ Jazzy xxx **


	11. Author's Note 2

**A/N: ****Hey guys so I'm sorry this is only an Author's Note but I need to say something... So Im not really sure how to say this but I'm kinda upset I guess you could say? I mean I stay up all night until 2 or 3 sometimes just to finish the chapter for you guys and when I finally update I get really excited for you all and what you would think about it but lately I haven't gotten any reviews. I've only got one for the newly updated chapter. So this leads me to ask; am I doing something wrong? Is like the story not good or what? I absolutely love reading your reviews and it motivates me but lately it seems as if I've been writing just for myself and my friend from school (SHOUTOUT TO TESSA) :) Sorry I'm getting upset and weird but I have high school and an AP class that I've been sacrificing my time that I could using on homework and studying but instead I'm writing parts of the story... Omg I felt like I just yelled at you guys, believe me I appreciate everything but it only takes a few seconds to review you know? Anyway, my birthday is February 5 and im turning 16 (Sweet Sixteen) so I won't be I updating this weekend. Sorry again for my rant, idk when I'll update; I just don't feel motivated. Thank you so very much to those who have reviewed! I'm sorry for the wait on the next chapter! I might just PM it to you if you want idk.**

**~Jazzy xx**


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally:**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**_Ally's P.O.V:_**

_Saturday, December 29, 2012_

_Dear Mom,_

_It's been a week since the dinner party and I still haven't heard from Austin. I know it's the holidays but I at least thought he would call or text… I think he's still upset about how the dinner party turned out. I didn't have a chance to talk to him after he came back from his talk with his older brother. Mr. and Mrs. Moon left as soon as Austin and Asher set foot inside but not before apologizing a million times while Austin and Asher were outside. We made brief eye contact before he left but that's it. I guess he just needed some space and time with his family to work things out. I don't want him to think I'm mad because I'm not. But to be honest Mom, the dinner party was uncomfortably awkward and tense. I had no idea he had any problems with his brother…_

***Flashback***

The sound of the front door swinging open and banging shut echoed through the strangely quiet house. The warmth from the food that filled the once loud and noisy dining room was now over powered by the sickening silence caused by the previous events. Asher was still leaning over the table with his fists clenched, breathing deeply yet quietly. His red face made his bright blond hair even brighter while he still stared at the door at which Austin exited. Austin's parents were also deep shade of crimson but for a totally different purpose; Mrs. Moon had a look of terror plastered on her small features and seemed to be in disbelief while Mr. Moon ran his fingers through his graying hair like a familiar blonde usually does under strenuous conditions. Dad was trying to look anywhere but the Moon family; he gave the impression of taking interest of using his fork to poke at the steamed and seasoned vegetables on his plate. Jessica kept fidgeting around in her seat; I could tell she wanted to break the silence but couldn't decide if it was the best decision in this instant. Austin's brothers stared blankly at their plates before them but Amber, who seemed to be holding her breath during the whole ordeal, finally broke her silence. "Seriously Asher? Really? Now was the best time to go on a complete rampage? Especially with Austin? You know he feels bad enough! So why? What is wrong with you?!" She stared intensely at her older brother; her eyes squinting in disbelief and her blond bangs shaking with her wild movements. She watched him for a moment; searching him for something recognizable but soon shook her head in dissatisfactory and crossed her legs while throwing her napkin on her plate and laughing menacingly. Asher uncoiled his fists slowly but still stood rigid beside me. "I don't-" Mrs. Moon started with an air of wonder and question shaking her head,while looking above. "I don't understand why this would happen…What happened? What happened to my family? Why is this happening? Asher-" She said this all very slowly and seemed close to tears but didn't appear to be on the verge yet. Her petite frame turned to face Asher who lifted his face to her; his anger quickly draining once he saw her pain-stricken face. "Asher why? He's your _younger brother_. I don't care what he's done, he's my son and so are you!" She pointed at him, accenting on the words 'so', 'are' and 'you'. "When all is gone and no one is there, guess who's there? Family Asher, family. We don't have time to waste holding pointless grudges with people-especially our loved ones! I raised you better Ashton!" Asher eyes went wide at the sound of his full birthname and the sight of his mother who was now very close to bursting. She turned to Dad and Jessica with a look of plea, "Lester, Jessica, Mike and I apologize for our family's behavior tonight and I assure you it won't happen again. I don't know why this happened, I... Why would this happen? I don't-" Mrs. Moon shook her head and placed her hand on her chest, breathing deeply and shakily. Mr. Moon rubbed her back with circle motions and gave her an emphatic look as her tears stung her eyes While she tried to keep her composure. Mimi covered everything that needed to be said. All he could do now was try to calm her down. I looked to Asher, by now whose demeanor changed drastically; his once crimson shade was now a flushed pale tone. His hazel brown eyes were wide as he ran his fingers through his blond strands. "Mom-" he started with plead apparent in his voice but a voice that had been mostly quiet during the dinner stopped him. "Dude, drop it," Aaron held a firm yet soft gaze with his surprised older brother; to be honest nobody expected Aaron to say anything. I felt like retreating and sinking back in my chair. All the tension was starting to suffocate me. I wanted to run from the room and breath in some fresh air. I wanted to make sure Austin was okay, I wanted to let him know he had someone to talk to...

A draft of cool wind blew on my bare shoulder and knocked me out of my thoughts. I looked to my side and saw Asher was gone. Dad, Jessica, and Mr. & Mrs. Moon already left the table and were know seated in the living room; Jessica sat next to Mrs. Moon and held her hand and whispered words that made Mimi nod & smile shyly. Dad and Mr. Moon looked engaged in their own conversation as well. Austin's siblings were still seated at the table with me but remained silent. They all seemed to be lost in their own mind and thoughts. Dark hazel eyes met mine from under her bangs and she smiled faintly, "You must never want to see us or Austin again," Amber rolled her eyes and shook her head; her smile faded completely as she stared out the window to observe the windy weather. "I wouldn't think of it, you guys are the most interesting and lively people I've ever met. You all are welcome here anytime... Just make sure Asher and Austin control some of their anger issues," I said with an air of humour. I smiled and saw Amber flash back a knowing smile. I knew she knew Austin well enough to know he sometimes has his hissy fits. Its funny to watch at times because he looks ridiculous pouting around. I heard a laugh from Anthony who nodded and added, "True! Once a few years back, Austin was showering and I decided to scare him. So i waited till he was in the shower, shampooing and singing but then I swung the door open and he shrieked like a girl! You should have seen how mad he was at me after!" Aaron nodded eagerly in remembrance and proceeded to tell me another 'Austin flips out story'. We did this until Asher and Austin strolled back inside and caused the room to quiet again. My eyes were rapidly searching his face for any sign of emotion. He needed to talk, I could tell he wanted to but I saw relief in his eyes when he glanced at Asher; smiling simply. But he and Asher were engulfed around by the rest of the Moons; who all politely hugged and said goodbye quickly but soon it was only Dad, Jessica, and I alone again in the large house.

***End of Flashback***

_I guess you can say the dinner party started to repair the damaged relationship between Jessica and I. She told me as we cleared the dining table, "Allyson I love Mike and Mimi but I do not want us to end up like Ashton and Austin. I think we need some more communication and I've decided to set an appointment for us with Mr. Rudi; our therapist." ...yes Mom, she got us a therapist. Even though she didn't "communicate" with me about the therapist, Dad voiced his opinion on how that's a wonderful idea. I'm so excited. Can you hear the sarcasm because I don't think I could never be excited about that... Anyway, I have a surprise for Austin that I planned a few days ago. I called Mimi and Mike to make sure it's okay and I hope he likes it...he deserves it and who doesn't like surprises? _

My phone vibrated telling me it's time to go get Austin from his house for the surprise. I smiled down at the flashing reminder and silenced it.

_I have to go Mom, Austin doesn't know I'm coming. Seeing Austin's huge family just made me miss you more, but I felt like I was no different than them. They made me feel welcome, they made me feel at home. I love you Mom._

_Love Always, _

_Ally xx_

* * *

I could hear the echo of the Moon's doorbell from outside the house as I waited for someone to answer the door. A familiar face of Mrs. Moon appeared in the side door window; smiling and waved her small hands. "Head on up Ally, he has no idea what's going on but I told him to go get changed into something nice." She winked and I blushed at her thinking that I was taking Austin on a date. I mentally laughed as I climbed the stairs, _Austin and I a date? No... _When I reached the blonde's door, I knocked loud enough for him to hear, A faint "One second," came through the door and I stood waiting for him. "Eh Em" A throat was cleared behind me as a tall Asher stood in the middle of his door frame in a pair of black slippers and gray sweatpants he appeared to sleep in. He held a empty coffee mug and toddled his hair after he stretched over-exaggeratedly; purposefully flexing his muscles through the white v-neck. He cockily raised his eyebrows in suggestion and gestured to Austin's door as he shuffled by and started down the stairs. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as he replied sarcastically, "Good morning to you too Princess..." I stifled a laugh and a smile just as Austin's bedroom door opened. Ally? What are you doing here?" Austin's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He wore a deep blue button up dress shirt with the all the buttoned except the top three revealing his classic whistle necklace. His dark gray jeans faded to black at the bottom and ended with bright green high-tops. I rolled my eyes in impatience as I looked at the time and grabbed his hand, "Austin come with me...

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 10 yay! So I decided I can't stay mad at you guys any longer. I didnperi proof-read it so sorry for mistakes. Thanks for the birthday messages I really love them! Review review! Lets try and get to 10 reviews at least? I don't think that's too hard :) Thanks for reading to my reviewers and my silent readers! Follow me on twitter Jazzy_Taiwo1D**

**~Jazzy xx**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

**Chapter 11: **

_Ally's P.O.V:_

"Ally where are you taking me?" Austin shut the front door securely before stepping off the stone porch and walking towards me. I shrugged and teased, "I don't know, I guess we'll just have to find out because you're driving," I smirked at his eye roll and we both started down the driveway towards his car. He quickly beat me to the car and gently moved me aside. I stood puzzled but saw him smirk once it dawned on me. He stood holding the passenger's side door with a goofy grin and I smiled. "Thanks Austin," I said as I slide in. He gently slammed my door and rounded around the hood of the car to open the driver's door. "So where am I driving us to Alls," he persude again once he closed the door and clicked his seatbelt. I shrugged my shoulders and fronted a mysterious look as he shook his head and turned the keys in the ignition before changing gears to reverse down his driveway then to drive. I directed him to continue straight as he focused on driving safely through the street discreetly iced with a thick sheet of ice. We neared Junie's house and both looked through my window to watch her tiny stature. She feverishly circled around a mound of snow that seemed to be a work-in-progress snowman. The blindingly pure snow illuminated her pale white skin which defined her freckled face and her flaming red and orange hair. Her woolen hat tried to tame her locks but it served no purpose as Junie bounced around to smooth patches of bumpy snow. Her little puff atop her pink hat bobbled with every movement she made. She soon spotted us and her bright blue eyes flashed with recognition. "Austin! Ally!" she squealed with happiness as a four year-old would. Austin rolled down my window and the frigid air rolled in as the glass retreated and disappeared within the car. "Whats up Blaze?" Austin smiled and leaned in towards my window to hold out his fist. Junie bounced over to my door, balling her pink mittens only to clash her extremely small fist with his drastically larger one. Junie smiled but also pressed her upper set of teeth over her lower lip. Her Hello Kitty mittens clenched on the window while she stood on her tipy-toes. "Austin," she giggled. "You know Ally right Rose?" She nodded and replied, "Yeah! She's my friend!" her eyes met mine and I smiled widely and asked, "Hey Junie, are you and Princess May Belle getting along?" She pulled a reflective face, scrunching her small nose, "Mmm she wouldn't share her toys with me but she gave me a polar bear so its okay now," I raised my eyebrows, "A polar bear? Not a pony or a unicorn?" She giggled loudly and shook her hair, "No silly it's cold outside! And Juniper's a friendly bear," Junie's face then turned very serious; her large, blue eyes wide with insist, " A pony would die instantly due to the freezing temperatures," I heard Austin stifle a laugh and saw him turn to hide his growing smile. I rolled my my eyes and nudged his arm. I turned back to an animated Junie. "Do you know what day it is?" I felt Austin's eyes on the back of my head. "Noooo, what is it?" she questioned. "It's Austin's birthday," I smirked and smiled mischievously. Junie shrieked with delight. "Jack! It's your birthday?!" she said surprised. "Yeah Rose, its my birthday," he said but quickly gave me a piercing look. "Happy Birthday!" she smiled excitedly. Her tiny teeth were still that pearly white and straight as all small children possess during their early years of life. "But where are you going?" she questioned with a confused face. I wagged my fingers to motion her closer. She caught on and scooted closer; turning her head so I could whisper in her ear. I cupped my hands around her ear and told her my plans. She giggled partly because my whispering tickled her and because Austin tried to listen in on the information. After I finished I turned to Austin who raised his eyebrows in annoyance while I smiled innocently. Junie covered her mouth to stop her giggles as her blue eyes flickered between Austin and I. "We'll we have to get going Junie but we'll see you later," I assured her. She nodded her head and stepped back from the car. "Bye Jack! Bye Ally!" she waved wildly. "Bye Rose! Make sure you feed Juniper! He's eating your snowman!" Austin warned. Junie's mouth dropped and her eyes became wide. She turned and frantically swatted an imaginary polar bear away from the deformed snowman. As we pulled away from Junie's, I looked in my side mirror back at her shrinking figure. She stood wagging her tiny finger at Juniper with a stern look and her hand on her hip while shaking her head. I laughed and said, "Junie is very clever for her age," Austin cracked a smile and shook his head but said, "Yeah, Red is a special one,"

"Turn right and then get on the expressway," Austin's eyebrows crunched together. "Expressway?" I nodded in confirmation. "Ally. Are you secretly kidnapping me?" I rolled my eyes but laughed. "Austin, if I wanted to kidnap you this wouldn't be my way of doing it," His eyebrows raised and he smiled. "Really?" "Mhm," I nodded decidedly. "Wow, Ally's got a devious mind huh?" He glanced at me and started laughing once he saw me blush. "Just keep your eyes on the road Austin," I nudged him and sank down in my seat a little trying to hide my rosy cheeks. The car suddenly got quiet and the only sound was the sound of the tires spinning fast against the smooth road. The silence felt awkward and not like us. I could sense he wanted to say something but chose to say nothing. I furtively looked at Austin; as he focused on the road, he crinkled his eyebrows in concentration. His hands gripped the wheel loosely; making turns and curves that made it look like the easiest thing in the world. His usual carefree aura was replaced with hesitation and carefulness. A strand of golden hair fell into his face and he ran his fingers through his locks; tousling it like he usually does when something's on his mind. I moved my head back to face the window and watched the snow covered trees mesh and blur together as we traveled along the expressway. The silence grew heavy as the minutes dragged by; the only words spoken were my directions. Austin's fingers soon became anxious and tapped the wheel while he maintained his speed. He eventually reached over to turn the radio on to fill the car but the tension still remained. The trip was only a 30 minute ride but it felt as if it was hours long. _I have to say something..._ I turned down the radio volume then began, "Austin," His eyes stayed locked on the road, still drowned in his own thoughts but murmured, "Mm?" I looked down at my gray peacoat jacket and inspected a loose string. I twirled it and played with it as I thought of how I could properly word my thoughts. "Austin why have you been so distant?" I paused and felt him tense up and saw him grip the wheel tighter; his knuckles turned white. The crease in his forehead contracted and he exhaled while biting down on the side on his mouth. "I know you needed time with your family but... I feel you didn't want to talk to me," I stopped and waited for him to say something. After a minute of nothing but silence out of him, I started to get annoyed and ripped the string from my jacket. "You know what, it's your birthday so if you don't want to talk about it today then we don't hav-" "I was embarrassed," I stopped mid-sentence and looked at him. "I didn't want you to think I was this guy who tossed his family away and only cares about his music career. They mean so much to me and I know I hurt them," he paused but his raw voice still rung in my ears. "At dinner I knew Asher would pull something to embarrass me but I didn't expect us to go at it like that, especially in front of you and your family. I just didn't want you to be disappointed with me," I remained quiet in case he had more to say but he stayed silent. "I'm not disappointed in you though," I turned my body in my seat to face him, "I love your family Austin, you didn't have to be nervous about me meeting them. I would have listened to you and we could have faced the dinner together instead of you assuming I would immediately hate you. You completely shut me out," I said sadly and frowned at him. He turned his head and looked worriedly at me then turned back to road for a minute but with a decided face spoke, "From now on, no more secrets. Deal?" He let one hand go from the steering wheel and steadily turned the wheel to the right with the other. I felt the car swerve immediately. "Austin! Both hands on the wheel!" He shook his head in denial and wiggled his pinky finger. "Austin you're going almost 70mph on the expressway, stay in your lane!" I raised my voice louder. Still he remained stubborn and replied, "Not until you agree," My heart started racing as the car's right wheels hit the rumble strips on the side of the lane. I wrapped my pinky finger around his and shook it quickly. He instantly moved the car back into our lane and replaced his hand on the wheel smirking. I was still breathing heavily, "You're insane you know that?" He chuckled and flashed me a smile, "Austin Moon is never nervous," I rolled my eyes and gave him a look, "Oh okay," I said doubtfully while smiling. "You nearly killed us and you say you don't get nervous?" He gave me a smug look and replied, "Never," I tried containing my laughter but my hand wasn't enough. "Just exit at the next ramp and at the light turn left," "Yes ma'am" He did as told but continued, "I'm also very adventurous and brave for driving to a place I'm being directed to. Especially a place I've never been to before," He smirked and glanced over at me to see if I'd give in. "Oh yes very brave," I said sarcastically. "But also very stupid if you think I'd just tell you where we're going. Just be patient, you'll see soon; we're almost there..."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! I thought there'd be a two chapter update this week because I was on Spring Break, but I got lazy and I managed to finish only one. Sorry :) But I have really good news for you readers! I've thought long and hard whether to just end this story or continue and I've come to the conclusion to finish it... and to create a sequel! Uh huh, a SEQUEL. I'm really excited for it because I've already planned it out and it has a really good plot. Ill give you guys a sneak peek of the first chapter after this story is finished though. ;) And I'm planning to skip two years of this story so that Austin and Ally's friendship has kind of blossomed on its own and so I can get to all the Auslly stuff without having you guys feel I just slapped them together without developing a friendship between them first. So I think I said everything I wanted but hmm wait one more thing, I GOT MY PERMIT :) I know it's probably not a big deal but I'm already 16 and could have my license already if I didn't use my drivers training money on a One Direction concert but I did and now I have my permit. :) Thank you all who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. I love writing this story for you guys and I love reading your feedback! Also to my silent readers: thank you for reading and always checking in ;) I'll be back with Chapter 12 soon you guys! Thanks for all the support!**

**P.S. If you guys didn't understand why Austin and Junie called each other Jack and Rose, you need to remember the characters from a little movie I'd like to call Titanic ;)**

**~ Jazzy xx**


	14. Author's Note 3

Hey everybody! Don't freak out, this isn't an update. It's a note from your lovely author. I just wanted to announce that I would be changing the name of this story simply because I felt it was too long and too hard to remember. So now the title is going to be changed from **Those Were The Best Days When Im With You **to... **Seasons Change.**I might change it later on but I think oft kind of fits in with the theme and writing style of my story. A chapter update will be coming soon! Thank you all for the reviews!


End file.
